The mark
by laumirot
Summary: they only had four days to find a couple before the minister chose for them. that is why Dumbledore proposed the ritual and they will find some answers to their payers.
1. The mark

_I do not own The Harry potter stories_

_This is a crazy idea that I have some nights ago. I said is crazy but I want to see where this will take me._

_LucPOV_

"_Draco, care to remember me why I agree to be here today?" I hissed_

"_Because if you are not betrothed next Monday, the minister will chose a bride for you, father, and today is Wednesday" he told me icily "and I prefer not to end up with dear Dolores as my step mom if we can avoid it. You know that the cow is trying to bribe the minister to have you as her husband._

"_I know, but the idea of having this meeting with the Gryffindor is just disgusting." I sighed and I followed him to the circle "Who is conducting the ceremony?"_

"_The headmaster, as he is already marry with McGonagall and too old to father another son, he is not entitle with the law. Look, Severus is also here." Draco said waving at his godfather._

"_Lucius, Draco, I see that I was not the only one submitted to torture with the dumb heads." Severus told us, greeting us._

_We started to talk about our summer and Draco was telling him about the month trip that he spent with the golden trio._

"_We went to South America and we discovered the Mayan magic and the power of the Pascua Island." Draco said_

"_And you actually traveled with them?" Severus asked sneering_

"_Yes, we got close preparing the exams last year. We did not wanted to stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas break and we prepared our exams together at the manor." Draco said_

"_Lucius, are you telling me that they were visiting your house during the month before the exams?" Severus chocked_

"_No, I'm telling you that they lived in my house for a month before the exams. I went to the states during Christmas and Draco informed me that they were living in my house while I was traveling." I said_

_Draco started to laugh watching her uncle's face while processing the news. Before he could find something sarcastic to say, the golden trio entered the room and Dumbledore told us that we were ready to start the ceremony._

_I sat next to Severus and I whispered to his ear._

"_Did he told you that he put his name on the sorting?"_

"_He did and I do not understand why he wants to be match. He never wanted a woman or man before. Even when Bellatrix wanted to please him, he usually rejected her and you know that she is desperate for having him on her bed." He told me_

"_I pity the woman or girl who can end up with him. Imagine if he is matched with a muggleborn, he will kill her at the spot." I said_

"_Do you know how the poor soul is going to find out?" Severus ask me_

"_I think that when she is going to be select, she will apparate at his side, for this reason tonight he is alone at the safe house. Did you told Dumbledore about this?"_

"_Shit, I forgot and now is too late. I will tell him after. Maybe if we are lucky enough she or he can helps us." He said sitting down next to me._

_Albus walked to the middle of the circle. He stared at us nodding and I knew that he was inform about the names inside the sorting box._

"_As you know, the law says that you have to betrothed before Monday morning or you will find yourselves with a match chose by the minister. Tonight we will use an ancient spell who is called _inquisitione de Anima mates. This spell will chose your soul mate and will bond you to him or her. This spell can chose one or more soul mates for one person but you can have multiple mates." He said staring again at me. "In the case that your soul mates is not here, you may be call to this person, so do not panic if somebody disappear after the ritual. When the spell is_ cast, a light will glow from inside you, the color of the light will tell you who you mate is."_

_I was nervous; I did not want to be with Dolores or Bellatrix. After Narcisse died by her sister's hand, I have to find myself a place to hide my son. The order was there to help me so with Draco and we became their spies working along Severus. Dumbledore was starting the chanting and I felt a strong pull that made me stand and walk forward. I was walking to the other side of the room, looking at this beautiful girl with long red hair, who was looking at me, half-scared half dazzle._

"_I think we need to talk, old friend," Severus said next to me. I looked at him and I saw him glowing with a silver light, the same as the girl and me._

"_Mr. Malfoy, Severus, we need to talk" Arthur said, "I thing we need to talk about Ginevra education" but before he could say anything more the was a cry and when I looked the source of the problem I saw the golden girl being surrender by a black glow and disappearing with a loud pop._

"_Dumbledore, we need to talk NOW!" Severus yelled_

_VolPOV_

_I was staring at my image on the mirror; I was feeling exultant and powerful. After two years trying to fix my appearance, I finally did it and now I have my ancient body back. The good thing is I did not look like 60 years old; I was a powerful healthy 25 years old, with dark hair and grey eyes. It was perfect._

_I heard the alarm telling me that the sorting ritual was starting. I questioned my mental sanity that pushed me to enter to this ritual conducted by Dumbledore himself. I hoped that I least I could have a pureblood one. What could I do with a mud blood or a halfblood? Nothing, probably just kill her._

_I did not wanted to be chained with anybody and I will not let anybody tell me what I can do. I am Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord and I will demand respect for everybody. I felt powerful watching my death eaters quivering when I said a word, they followed me because they were afraid and it was all I wanted from them._

_The ritual has begun some minutes ago, I felt a pull and a longing and I was thinking again about my stupid decision of sending my guards out and staying alone. I saw a black glowing appearing around me, I heard a loud pop, and I saw a girl standing ten meters from me, looking around trying to discover where she was. She stared at me with her eyes wide open_

"_YOU!" she yelled_

"_Hermione Granger, why I am not surprise to see you here." I told her_

"_I will never marry you! I prefer to die!" she yelled at me_

_I flashed next to her gripping her arms and pulling her close to my body._

"_Mudblood, do you think that you have a choice? Do you thing that you will reject the Dark Lord?" I told her "From today you are mine and you will do what I say or your friends will die one by one. Do you understand that?"_

_She was terrified but she was fighting me. I love that on a woman, but she will do as I say. I gripped hard, enough to make some bruises on her skin and she shivered._

"_Yes, I do; please do not hurt my friends and family." She said her eyes watering_

"_You will be mine and mine alone. You will come to me every time I summon you. You will be mark as mine and every loyal death eater would know it so you will be protected and I will place some spells around you to protect you when you will be away." I told her_

"_But if you mark me, everybody will know and I will be outcast." She whined_

"_The mark will be different and small; you will say that you had a tattoo while you were on vacation with your parents. However, from now you will let them see so no male will not dare to touch you because the mark will tell them that you are taken. Now, asked me the question that is killing you from the moment you saw me tonight." I said and I saw her eyes changing from fear to curiosity. She is the smartest witch of her age after all._

_I looked at her feet and I was shocked, Naguini was creeping around her, trying to get her attention. I never saw her do that. The mudblood saw her and cringed but she was curious about the big snake who was trying to look at her eyes. She lower her hand and Naguini pushed her head into it, letting the girl pet her and looking content about this. I coughed and the mudblood stared at me._

"_How did you change your face and body?" she asked_

"_It was a very powerful spell, ancient magic. I tried this for two years but never worked until today. You are lucky indeed that I am not anymore what I was after I returned. Now, I will mark you and you will return to your friends who are sure worry about you so open your robes and I will do it quickly."_

"_Is this going to hurt?" she asked._

"_I do not know. Just do not move. I need to decide where to mark you because I want them to see but I do not want to be too obvious about it."_

_I was thinking on marking her on her breast but I do not want any male to see them, so it was not an option. The arms would not do it because it will be like the others and I need to make a statement to my followers. Maybe the neck, a little serpent, starting on the hollow of the neck and moving up a little. In this way she can show the mark and nobody will see more than necessary._

_I opened her shirt and she shivered. Naguini was restless and started to wrap her legs trying to comfort her. I put the tip of my want on her throat and I started to mutter the incantation. She opened her eyes in shock and started to moan softly. She was aroused and I was smirking. Finally, the golden girl is a vixen! I will have fun after all._

"_Now girl, you will go and you will not say a word about me. If somebody ask, you will say that when you arrived to you fiancé's house, you found a note telling you that he will be contacting you later. You will say that he is a death eater trying to hide from me and that he gave you a new familiar to protect you from me finding out."_

"_So Slytherin. Dare to tell me what I got as familiar?" she said petting Naguini head._

"_You are looking at her, Mudblood; Naguini will be with you all the time so you will not dare to betray me. She will be small so nobody will complain about her but she will be lethal as always." I said and I saw her looking at her new familiar, fear and adoration on her eyes. "Now, pet, I need to claim you as mine, so a kiss would be in order."_

_I held her close to me, putting one hand on the back of her head and the second on her lower back, pulling her closer and feeling her fear. I brushed her mouth and I licked her bottom lip, nibbling it and forcing her to open her mouth to me, having her surrendering to my strength. It was wonderful; her taste was like peach and honey. After some minutes, I pulled away. She was confused and swaying. I took the ring that belong to the house of Slytherin, it was mad of white gold and has an emerald cut in a snake form. Nobody knew about it, so it will be safe for her to use it but it will show where she belong now. I took her hand and I put the ring on her left hand._

"_This is you ring, you cannot take it off and it will show the wizard word that you belong to the Slytherin house now. Naguini, you will stay with her and protect her. You will report if somebody try to hurt her and you will give her whatever she needs." I said having a nod from my familiar. "So now, girl I will call you soon, be ready because I will introduce you to my followers soon. I will send somebody to explain you future role as my mate." I said waving my wand and sending them to the school._

_SevPOV_

"_Severus, are you telling me that there is nothing we can do to help her, that maybe she is already dead right now?" Albus asked me_

"_Albus, you know how unpredictable he is and how much he hate the muggleborn. I do not know why he put his name on the sorting and I am not sure what could he do if he find himself with her by his side." I said sighing._

_Even if she was a know it all, she was the most intelligent witch I ever knew. I saw my mark glowing and I knew that is was acting time. _

"_I think that one of my friends won a mate and she will be here soon. Miss Weasley, could you stay with Lucius as I prepare myself to talk with my friend's fiancée?" I said nodding to Dumbledore to come near me_

"_What is going on now Severus?" he whispered._

"_She is alive and I will have to pretend to be her fiancé best man. For now just follow my lead for the moment. Be prepare for everything, maybe she is hurt." I said._

_Some minutes after we heard a loud pop and Hermione Granger appeared on the middle of the room, unharmed and petting a silver snake, talking softly to it. Naguini! _

"_Dumbledore the serpent is Naguini. I will take her to the dungeons, the snakes is his familiar and it would never let her alone. I need to talk with her. We are in danger from now on because he is watching us. Say to everybody whatever you need but help me._


	2. Talks ans showers

I do not own the Potter's series

I will try to update the others stories today. Please tell me what do you thinks about this chapter.

HerPOV

I was in the private's chamber of my potion teacher. He left to prepare some tea and I was sitting next to the fire, petting my new friend.

'_Do you know that you are beautiful?' _I told her

'_You are the second person who told me that. Usually they are too scared to notice me. Can I call you Herms?_' she ask me softly

'_I will call you Nag. Tell me what do you like to eat besides humans and I will help you with that.' _I told her caressing her head. She was happy and she was hissing softly.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Snape yelled and I saw Naguini regained her ancient form preparing herself to attack him

'_Naguini! Down now!' _I told her and she looked at me angrily_ 'please Nag, let me handle him' _I told her and she nodded nesting her big head on my shoulder_._

"Do you have suicidal wishes Snape? Next time I will not being able to stop her." I yelled at him

"You scared me, you were speaking parsel tongue and I did not know what you were saying. You have to be carefully about this because if you do it on the hall, you will be outcast." He said

"They will know that I was betrothed to a Slytherin as soon as I put my foot outside my room." I said

"How?" He asked eyes wide open

"He marked me and he made sure that everybody will see it. I was ordered to show it also." I explained to him showing him the mark on my neck

"He use the ancient mark of the mates on you? Did it hurt?" he asked me softly

"No, it was rather nice." I said blushing "and he gave me this ring to show that I was taken."

"Did he told you something else?" he said sighing

"He said that I will be contacted by somebody who is going to teach me my new role and that he will summon me on the near future to introduce me to his followers."

"I have to go to see my bride and you need to rest. You will not have problems with the Slytherin, as they will know that you belong to one of the heirs from our house. You will tell them that he is hiding from the dark Lord and that he gave you a familiar to protect you. The other houses could be a problem and you will have to train Naguini to be calm while they are around you. I will be with you as soon as I can. Now go to your room." He said and I took my leave wishing to slip on my bed and sleep.

I was lucky enough to go unnoticed while I run to the Gryffindor tower but that was all. In the common room, I found Harry and Ron waiting for me.

"How are you?" Harry asked, "Why do you have the serpent around your shoulders?"

"I was betrothed to a second Slytherin heir who is hiding from the dark Lord. I don't know his name and he let me a letter explaining this and the serpent to protect me." I said

"But you needed to seal the bond to confirm you acceptance, how could you do this without him around?" Ron asked

"There was a moment, when everything was dark and he kissed me. After some seconds, he left and I apparated to the hall again with Nag by my side."

"Nag as Naguini? Are you demented?" Ron yelled

"Nope, is just a joke and please, she doesn't like to have people yelling around me" I told him

"Can you talk with her?" harry asked

'_Harry, I know you can understand me, I need your help to cover this from everybody, Snape will know but I do not want the school to know about this. Can you help me with this?'_

'_Of course Mione, I will always help you' he said_

'_I will help you also, Herm. I need to eat, can you find me some meat please' Nag said 'Potter, can I call you Harry?'_

'_Ok, but you need to realize that I know who you are and that I will not let you harm her in any way' he said to Nag._

'_She is my friend and I would do anything to protect her, so can we call it a truce?' Nag said to Harry_

'_Ok, now, I will go to the kitchen to pick up food for us. Is raw meat good for you?'_

'_Yes, thanks'_

"Can you stop doing this, you are scaring me," Ron yelled and we laughed

"Sorry, I will go to the kitchen as we need to eat, will you come with me while Mione takes a shower?" Harry said

"Yes, let's go, I'm hungry." Ron said leaving the tower with Harry.

I went to my rooms and I told nag to stay on my bed while I shower. I went to the bathroom, I striped while thinking about my day. I loved hot showers, to feel the hot water on my skin helping me relax my sore muscles.

I was thinking about my mark and I stroked gently. I felt a tingle and a heat flash on my core. I leaned against the wall and I caressed the mark while my second hand was gliding down my body, touching my folds and searching my clit. The faster I move my finger against my neck, the hotter I was getting and I pull two finger inside me, pumping hard trying to find released. I was lost in my world when I heard a gasp next to me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" somebody yelled.

I stopped moving and I opened my eyes. I was in a different bathroom, in a big shower, facing a very naked Lord Voldemort who was holding his erected cock.

"What happened? I was in my shower, I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I was near you. Did you summoned me?" I asked

"No, I did not. Can you put a robe before we can talk about this, stupid girl?" he hissed

"I will do it after you stop stroking your dick and put some clothes on you!" I yelled back

"I was taking a shower and you came to disturb my privacy, so you will do it first." He yelled.

We glared at each other while putting some clothes. I follow him to his room and I sat on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me coldly

"I would love to drink some pumpkin juice please." I said

"Stay here; do not go out of this room. Nobody knows about you and you could be kill in one minute by one of my death eaters." He said leaving the room.

I looked at the room; it has cream walls and brown carpet. The king size bed was dress with silver and green linen and there were some bookshelves and a black desk. It was beautiful and elegant. I took a book and I sat on the couch, trying to calm myself in the way I always did it, studying.

I heard the door open and before I knew, I saw Bellatrix Lestrange next to me, pure hatred on her eyes.

"Mudblood! What are you doing here?" she yelled

"I will not answer that, you bitch!" I yelled back

"Crucio" she yelled and I felt on the ground feeling once more the pain that was cursing on my body. "You are nothing here, you are even lower than a filthy animal and you are a whore!"

I was lying on the floor, holding my legs when I heard the door opened again and somebody entered slowly. Voldemort was carrying a tray with food. It took him a second to understand the situation and his eyes glowed with fury looking at me on the floor covered with blood.

He left the food on the table and he glided slowly next to Bellatrix.

"Dear Bella, did you enjoyed yourself punishing the mudblood?" he said icily and I was terrified

"My Lord, I came to your room and I found her, touching your book and sitting on your couch. She is dirty and I punished her for her insolence!" she said adoration and love on her eyes

"But if you see her for a moment, did you realized that she is wearing my bathrobe also?" he said softly

"How she dared to defile your clothes? She must die and I will take care of that for you my Lord." She said

He walk next to me and he helped me to stand up. He put his mouth next to my ear while holding me close to him.

"I will take care of this and after I will heal you" he muttered, "Bella, I want you to look at the mudblood for a moment and tell me what you see on her neck."

She came next to me, hating the idea of being close to something so dirty and low. When she saw my neck, she was afraid, her eyes wide open and trying to think how to handle the situation before he kill her.

"As you may see, she is marked with my seal and she is mine; if you see her left hand, you may find my ring on her. Did you think that a girl could enter to my private chambers, without my invitation, use my robes and sit comfortably on my couch?"

"No, my Lord, I was rush in my judgment, but please understand that she is Harry's Potter best friend and I wanted to protect you" she said pleading

It was a big mistake, nobody need to protect him and nobody hurt his pride like this without punishment.

"Avery!" he yelled

A man came into the room and kneeled before Voldemort.

"Yes my Lord." He said looking at me

"She is yours; you can have her with the boys for the night as a punishment for her bad behavior." He said coldly

"Do you want us to rape the mudblood? It will be a pleasure to break the famous Hermione Granger." He said. Voldemort took him by his neck and gripped hard.

"I am talking about Bellatrix. The mudblood you are talking about is my fiancée and no male will never lay a finger on her because she is mine. She has my mark and you better respect her if you don't want to have a very slow death."

Avery nodded glaring at me and took Bellatrix with him. Voldemort carried me to the bathroom and showered me, giving me some healing potions. I was feeling better but I needed to eat and rest.

"Hermione, is that your name if I'm not mistaken?" he said to me

"Yes, how I am supposed to call you? I guess 'my Lord' as the others do." I told him

"I prefer that you call me like that when we are with the others but when we are alone I prefer that you call me by my name, Tom." He said leading me to the couch and handling me some food. I ate in silence and I was trying to find a way to return to my room before Harry and Ron come back from the kitchen. "If you need some help, you can go to Severus; I will summon him tomorrow to tell him what I need you to do. I know he is engaged to the blood traitor but I do not want her to know about you here. Nobody apart from Severus and Lucius will know on your school and they will be your personal guards."

I nodded and I looked down.

"Are you scared of me?" he purred into my ear. "How do you feel about having me so close to you, knowing that you are mine to do whatever I want?"

I was scared but to my utter embarrassment, I was highly aroused.

"The know-it-all is speechless, it must be a first. Tell me something, are you a virgin?" he purred

"I, I"

"Let's see.' He said pushing me to the couch and kneeling next to it. He caressed my stomach and started to play with the curls on my pussy. "Open your legs, child"

I was scared and I closed my legs tighter. He laughed and pushed my legs, opening them and brushed my pussy, stroking my clit. I shivered and he smirked. I felt his finger toying around my entrance and pushing inside. I yelped because it was the first time that somebody touch me like this. He move his finger inside me until he found my hymen.

"Good girl, you will be mine and only mine," he purred. He let his finger inside me some minutes before taking it out and licking my juices form it. "And you are tasty; I will not take you tonight because we need to prepare you for our coupling. Yes, Lucius will do it. Now eat."

We eat in silence and that gave me some time to recover form his inspection. I felt humiliated.

"Do not be ridiculous, I needed to know what I was getting into. The witches of your age are not exactly innocents. Next Saturday, I will summon you at 10 pm, so be ready. Lucius will take you from school in the morning and he will help you get ready for the meeting."

"What about Draco?" I said

"He will help you at school if somebody bothers you. As we are playing about a potential Slytherin heir, he will be a good cover for you. Now, I will send you to your room and be ready for me at any time I wish to call you."


	3. Lunch and diner

I do not own the Potter stories

Hope you like it, please reviews will be welcome.

HerPOV

I was again on the common room of the Gryffindor's tower. I was wearing his bathrobe and my hair was wet.

"Mione, where were you?" Harry asked me

'_Herms, are you ok?' _Nag said rolling herself on my shoulders

"_I was taking my shower when I was summon. It was an accident.' _I said blushing

'_An accident?" _Harry asked

'_I touched my mark and I think he did the same, so he called me and I answered his call without thinking.'_

'_But you are not supposed to apparate from the castle, you told me that' he said_

'_Salazar Slytherin created the mark she is wearing and he used it with his mate, so it can overrule the wards' _Nag explained_ 'why were you blushing Herms?"_

I wanted to find the next hole available and live inside for the next century. I blushed deeper and I looked down.

'_You are scaring me Mione, tell us?' _Harry said

'_You will not like it' _I warmed him

'_Just say it' _he said

'_I was taking my shower when I caressed my mark, it felt so good that I need something to calm me down' _I said smirking at his blushing face_. 'I closed my eyes and when I opened I was next to him, in his shower. He was mad and yelling at me.'_

'_Are you telling me that you saw Voldemort naked, Mione?' _he said looking sick

'_For some minutes; after the shock, we yelled at each other and we got dress, ok he got dress and I took his bathrobe. I follow him to his room and he went to fetch some food for us.' _I said

'_Something else happened. I felt he was mad tonight' _he said

'_After he left the room, I sat on a couch to read and Bellatrix came to the room and found me there. She was mad and cursed me, she used the Crucio spell and was yelling at me when he arrived with the food'_

'_Herm, are you feeling all right?' _Nag asked

'_Better than her anyway' _I said

'_What do you mean?' _Harry asked

'_When he understood the situation, he came next to me and soothed me before talking with her. He was furious but deadly calm; he showed her my mark and my ring and called Avery. He told him to punish her and the ass thought that Voldemort was talking about me. He hurt him and told him to take Bellatrix to the dungeon to be the plaything for the night.'_

'_He gave her to the death eaters? She will want to have your skin after this!' _Harry yelled

'_I know. After that, we ate and talked. I will be summon Saturday to be introduce to his followers. Harry, how did you know that he was my mate?'_

'_When you arrived for the after the ritual, I was thinking about the possibility. When I saw Naguini, I hoped that I was just imagining the whole story but now, I'm sure of this.' he said smirking at me and pointing my robe. I palmed my head when I saw the LV silvers letters on my chest._

'_I should have known that he could do that. Prickly prat!' _I said laughing._ 'But are you ok with this?' _

'_We will have to see how to handle this; in the meantime we will not talked about this with anybody besides Nag, you and me. Nobody has to know that I am in the secret' _Harry said

"Nobody has to hear you talking like this Potter!" Severus said sneering

"Professor, I'm sorry, I did not heard you coming," I said

"No, you were too busy talking between you, what could you do if I was a fellow student? You will need to have you own rooms. I will talk with Dumbledore." Severus said. "And call me Severus, now I will be your shadow so I prefer to use the first names and not insulting please."

"Did you hear about tonight?" harry asked

"Avery called me to invite me to the party. I declined because of the fidelity charms on the engagement but I was happy to be able to avoid this. She is filthy. Hermione, I can tell you that even when she hates you, the inner circle is starting to see you in the more friendly ways. They got their chance to humiliate her after years of having her on their heads. 200 points to Gryffindor for that!" Severus said "Now go to sleep, tomorrow will be hard on you when the school will see your mark and ring."

Oh, joy! I went to sleep, Nag by my side and I had a good night sleep. I started my day having my roommates talking about their fiancés and the planning of their wedding. They wanted to talk about mine and I told them our cover story that made them swoon. I went to the common room to find Harry, Ginny and Ron. Ginny was daydreaming talking about how her boyfriends charmed her last night and Ron was red with anger.

"I cannot believe that I will have Malfoy and Snape as my brothers in law." He was yelling

"At least you don't have to share your wife with a Malfoy!" Harry said "And the one we never knew how straight he is, so shut up! Mione, Nag will stay with you during the classes?"

"Yes, she need to be there to protect me for the Dark Lord knowing about me. I think Dumbledore would not have problems about this," I said as we were walking to the hall for breakfast.

The reaction of the others students was rather funny, they were scared of the silver snake but they did not make any relation with Naguini, just with Slytherin. I heard some whispering talking about the muggleborn marrying a snake but I tried to focus on my friends and let them pass. The Slytherin's reaction were rather hilarious.

The first one was Pansy Parkinson. I was talking with Harry about our first class when I heard her ugly voice near me.

"So is true that the mudblood got engaged with a Slytherin heir? Do you think that you could dirt our house, you whore?" she yelled at me and I turned to see her. She looked at me with hate in her eyes and scanned my body. It was funny when she saw my mark and my ring but it was even better when she saw Naguini on my shoulders nuzzling my neck.

"What! It cannot be possible! Please, do not tell anything, I will not bother you anymore, I will stay far from you but please, do not said anything to him!" she yelled

"Just leave." I said coldly and she run to her table. After that every time that I crossed one of her house, they were looking down and not talking to me. Cowards!

My second surprise was Draco Malfoy who came to our table and sat near between Harry and me.

"Potter we need to talk about Luna and how to prepare our weeding. Granger, it would be a pleasure to walk you to your classes as you are engage to one of our heirs." He said pouring some coffee on a mug

"Malfoy, we can meet with Luna tonight at 8 to talk about our future relationship. Is that ok with you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and maybe we should start using our first names, don't you agree harry?" Draco said.

"Ok, Draco. Now let's eat."

We went to our first class, potion and I was afraid about Severus's reaction after his engagement made public. I never saw him like this. He was smirking more than usual and not taking points from us.

"I need to talk with Ginny about this, he looked to happy today." Ron said angry again.

"I will do it for you, do not pressure her. She is smart and she was too happy also, so do not worry." I told him

For lunch, we decided to go near the make for a picnic. I took Nag to my room and asked her to stay there. I went with Harry to the hall to pick up some sandwiches while Ron and Ginny prepared the spot to eat.

I was drinking some pumpkin juice when I felt a soft caress on my mark. I moaned softly and they looked at me puzzle.

"Are you ok?" harry asked me

"I think I will be call again. Can you tell the headmaster that I was summon by my fiancé? I hope to be able to return before the classes." I said feeling the soft touch warmer before I apparated again.

I was in a cozy dining room with a table set for two with silver sets and flowers. I touched the flowers and I smelled them.

"As I see they did not change the uniform since I was at school but I would say you look nice on it" I heard him talking near my ear and I jumped

"Sorry, I did no see you." I told him

"I wanted to eat with you and I hope that you were not in the hall when I summon you." He said

"I was near the lake with some friends and I was able to tell them to excuse me from class." I told him

"I sent an owl to Severus telling him that you will be at school later in the evening. Now let's eat." He said leading me to the chair and pulling it for me.

We ate in silence before he took me to his room and told me to stay there while he had a meeting with his followers. I took a book and I sat on the couch. After some minutes, I heard a knock and I saw Lucius Malfoy entering the room.

"Granger, I wanted to talk with you about Saturday."

"Yes, I want to know where and when do you want to meet me" I told him

"We can meet at the entrance at midday. You will eat at the manor and I will have some people preparing you for the meeting. It will be a ball so you will use a proper robe." He told me 'I will show you how to walk and what do you need to do. First, I will talk with our Lord to have his instructions for you. Severus will teach you more at the school."

"I did not think that I would be like this. I hoped to have a calm life and now I'm getting marry with him." I said shaking my head

"Hermione, do not worry, we will be with you and we will help you" he said patting my shoulders.

"Care to explain me why are you touching her, Malfoy?" a deadly calm voice asked

"My Lord, I came to explain her about the meeting and she was a little overwhelmed with everything so I tried to calm her down. I would never dare to touch her in an improper way." Lucius said fear heavy on his voice

"Leave now! I will talk with her." The dark Lord said

I put my book on the table and I look down. I was scared because I did not know what to expect from him.

"So, it was nice to have his hand on you, touching you?" Voldemort asked me icily

"I was thinking about my father. He died last year and some times, like today I miss him, so when talked to me, I felt like I was talking with him. I'm sorry if I did not behave as I should." I said looking at the floor

I felt him sitting next to me on the couch and he lifted my chin with his fingers. His eyes were red and he was angry.

"You have to understand that you are mine and no male will touch you without my permission. I cannot prevent this from happening at school with your friends but here, you will not allow nobody to touch you. I was clear enough?" he said

"Yes"

"Good. Now I want to read and you will stay with me for diner. Get comfortable." He said picking a book and sitting on the couch. I was reading when I felt his hand drawing circles on my leg; it was nice and confusing. He took my book, put it on the side and pull me close to him.

"After you left yesterday, I was thinking about how good you tasted, so maybe I can try again today?" he said picking me up and taking me to the bed.

He pushed me on my back and hovered over me. He started to kiss me while biting my lips and caressing my body. I knew it was wrong but it felt so good that I moaned in his mouth.

"Mmm, you like it. Good girl. Now let see what else do you like." He said opening my shirt and my bra. "Nice tits, my pet"

He caressed my breasts, licking and nibbling my nipples. He touched my knees, moving his hand up until he reached my snicker and tore them apart. I gasped and he laughed.

"Let me taste you my pet" he said before licking my slit. I was moaning, it was good and I love it. He opened my folds with his tongue and sucked my clit, playing around my entrance with his fingers. The tension on my body was getting stronger and was painful. I gasped again when I felt one finger entering me and moving inside me.

"Pet, you are tight, is good" He said before inserting a second finger and started to thrust faster.

"Ohgodohgod, this is so good," I was yelling while he was moving his fingers faster and hard against me.

"Come for me pet, come on my mouth." He yelled

"Ahhhhhh" I was coming hard and he was licking my juices.

"You are delicious; I want to have this as much as I can." He purred, "You will rest and I will call you for diner. Now sleep." He said leaving the room.

I woke up with a warm breath on my ear.

"Wake up pet, it's time for diner," The dark Lord muttered

I opened my eyes and he was sitting on the bed licking my neck. I blushed. He helped me standing up and he leaded me to the bathroom.

"You can shower and you have some new clothes to wear. I will send you more to your room at Hogwarts. From now, you need to dress according your new position. Even if you are a muggleborn, you need to understand that I will not be humiliated." He said

"I understand my Lord," I said

"Tom, just Tom" he said leaving the room.

After a good shower, I put the dress he chose for me. A dark green silk dress that caressed my body nicely. I was happy that he chose flat shoes to go with.

He took me to the dining room where I found a very strange food on the table, my favorite ones, hamburgers, french fries and coke. I looked at him puzzle.

"I was told that you love this muggle food and I wanted to reward you for being a good pet. Do not get used to this." he said pulling my chair. 'So tell me, how was school today?"

"It was interesting; the other students saw me and gossiped around, talking about me getting marry with a Slytherin. It was rather funny to see Parkinson run away from me when she saw the mark on my neck. After that, your entire house did not bother me anymore." I told him smirking "Draco was helping me today and walked me to my classes."

"He is a good follower from a very ancient house; I will reward them for their loyalty. Now, I do not like to have you in Gryffindor, maybe we have to change your affiliation, and after all you are marring the heir of a very prestigious house." He said looking at my eyes daring me to defy him.

"I will do as you wish but I would love to stay at my house if you allow me." I told him

"I will think about this, now go back to school and I will summon you for diner tomorrow as you have classes and I have a long meeting." He said kissing me before sending me back to my room


	4. Visits

I do not own Potter's stories

I'm having problems finding time to update but I will try to do it more often.

HerPOV

I was on my new room, sitting on the couch and trying to do my homework. As I lost my classes yesterday, I had a lot of work to catch up. In addition, I have the NEWTS to prepare.

I was having problems with his name. I did not wanted to call him the Dark Lord or Voldemort and I did not feel enough comfortable to call him Tom, so I was using 'he' as his name for the moment.

Probably my life will be a little unpredictable now because he will summon me every time he wish it. I need to tell him that I have to finish school and I needed time for my friends also but how do you explain this to him. He is not used to having anybody telling him not without punishment. Geez, why did I have to end with him?

I was restless and I started to feel a certain irritation that wasn't entirely mine. Trying to find some comfort, I touched my mark and I started to caressed slowly, moaning. I heard a loud pop.

"YOU STUPID WITCH! I WAS IN A MEETING! HOW I AM GOING TO EXPLAING THAT I LEFT IN A MIDDLE OF A SENTENCE? YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT I'M NOT AT YOUR CALL EVERY TIME THAT YOU FEEL UPSET!" he was yelling at me towering me

"I'm so sorry; I did not know that I could do this,"

'_I do not care if you are sorry about this! You cannot summon me like this!_' he was yelling in parsel tongue

'_I felt so bad that I touch the mark without knowing it and it made me feel better.'_

'_So next time somebody bother you in the grand hall, you will summon me to make you feel better?'_

'_No, I will not do that' _I yelled

'_Do not dare to yell at me stupid girl!_' he yelled grasping my hair hard and lifting my head before crushing his lips on mine

"My Lord, you need to go now! Some students heard you and they went to the headmaster. He will be here in five minutes or less."

"Take care of her. We will have to think about this and give him some information. Tell him that I'm her mate and that we were talking on the floo."

"Yes master"

"You will tell him that I will summon her every night and that she will be able to spy on me so he will not complain too much."

"As you wish"

"My pet, just do not say that you can speak with Naguini and I will call you tonight" 'he' told me before kissing me and disappear.

"Listen to me Hermione, we are in a very difficult situation, do not speak and follow my lead, ok?" Severus said

"I will, do not worry"

"After the headmaster will leave, we need to talk about this." Severus said sitting on the couch near me. "I would hold you but until he allow me to do it, I could be punish for this.

"I know, he told me that already," I said and before I could tell him, we heard somebody knocking the door. "Please enter."

Dumbledore entered to the room, looked at us sitting together on the couch and sat on the armchair. He was looking at me, searching for answers and I knew that the evening would be long and difficult.

"Maybe is time to tell me what is going on here, don't you think so?" he said looking at my eyes

"Albus, maybe I can help Miss Granger to explain what happened the last two days after the ritual." Severus said

"No, I want her to tell me, not you. I want to know what is she doing and why." He said. He was not happy and looked disappointed.

I stood up and I walk to the hearth. I was searching for words to explain how this situation was complicated and how I would do anything to help to end this war and I was speechless. I was scared that he would not listen anything that I could say.

"During the ritual, I felt magic pulling me and apparating me outside the school. I went to a room where I found him. He was not happy about me as his fiancée. When I told him that I would never marry him he told me that I did not have the choice and that I was his to do as he wish." I said

"Did he hurt you?" Dumbledore asked

"No, he was not nice but he only gripped my arms hard. After that he marked me and gave me my ring." I said showing him both.

"The mark is one that Salazar Slytherin made to call his mate, so I cannot do anything to prevent him to call you. In addition, the ring is the one that we think the founder gave to his wife. I just I do not understand why he is giving this to a person that he think is lower that a dog. Not offence intended." Dumbledore said

"Not taken sir, I do not understand also." I said

"Did he seal the engagement?" Severus asked

"Yes" I said blushing

"What! Did he kissed you?" Dumbledore asked

"I want to apologize with both of you but I need to ask some private question to Miss Granger. Did he wanted to know if you were a virgin?" Severus asked

"Yes, that happened after the second time I saw him by accident." I said and when I saw their faces, I tried to explain better. "I was taking my shower when I touched my mark by mistake; I was summon to him and I found myself near him taking his own shower."

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked

"We yelled at each other and we got dressed. He went to pick up some food. Before he came back, Bellatrix arrived and hexed me. She was going to kill me I think when he arrived. He yelled at her and gave her to the death eater as a play doll for the night." I said

"He punished his second because she was hurting you?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes, and he hurt Avery because he thought that the Dark Lord was talking about punishing me saying that nobody would touch me." I said

"And what happened after?"

"that when he said that he wanted to know if I was a virgin, he checked and he was pleased to know that I was one. After that, we ate and he sent me back to school. Yesterday he summoned me and we ate lunch before he left for a meeting. Lucius came and he was explaining what I am supposed to do when I was breaking down and crying. He wanted to calm me down and hold me in his arms."

"I guess something happened when you were in his arms." Severus said

"Yes, he arrived and we did not see him. He was mad and he sent Lucius away. He told me that no male should touch me, that he cannot prevent this to happen here but that in his manor I was off limit to anybody." I said

"Go on Hermione" Dumbledore said

"After that we read a little before he wanted to kiss me and play around."

"Play around" Severus asked rising his eyebrows

"Ok, he kiss me all over, just I will not give more details, ok? He let me take a nap and woke me up for diner. He even ordered hamburger with French fries for me telling me not to get used to be spoil."

"I try to picture Tom eating a hamburger and is too much for me," Dumbledore said laughing hard. "So today, what happened?"

"I was in my room feeling restless when I felt certain irritation that did not belong to me. I touch the mark without thinking because that makes me feel better."

"And he was summon here. Yes, I knew he was here, I hear him yelling and you answering back. How do you speak parsel tongue? Can you show me?" Dumbledore said

"Just let call nag to do this."

"Nag? Is she still here? She will tell what are we saying now?" Dumbledore asked

'_Tell the old man to be calm because I will protect you and I will not say anything.' _Nag say nuzzling my neck with her big head_._

'_I will, just be calm, ok?' _I told her petting her"this is Naguini, my new familiar and she said that she will not tell him what I do here or about nobody here because she will protect me first."

"Why did he gave you his snake?" Dumbledore said

"He wants me to be protected and never being alone. We never know if one of his follower will try something against me. This person will died but it could be after I died so he doesn't want to take risks." I said. "I think he will summons me every night or when he is available."

"We can use this to stop the war, even when he did horrible things before he is still someone that we can save. We need to research about this and you will have an important role in this. Eventually you will have to move to his manor and come to school every day. We will work out this. Now, prepare yourself for diner and come to talk with me or Severus if you need help." Dumbledore said "try to let Nag on you room but if she can handle her size as I saw before, she can stay with you during classes; I will talk with the other teachers. You will have to think about the possibility of becoming a member of Slytherin also; he will not allow you to be in Gryffindor."

"He told me that and he said that he will think about this."

"Ok, Severus, stay with her till she leaves and try to come to my office to talk about this. Good day! "Dumbledore said leaving my room.

Severus stared at me after Dumbledore left the room; he was thinking about something and I was not sure if this was a good or bad thing.

"I need you to learn to hide your thoughts from him now or we cannot do anything to protect you. We will spend the next three hours before you will be summon to do this."

And we did it, he was hard on me, not letting me rest and in the end it paid good. I was rather good, a natural as he said, and I learned not only to hide my thoughts but also to create some fake ones. The first was a very angry Dumbledore asking me to make an unbreakable vow that forbade me to tell him or any death eater something that can hurt the Order's planning.

At 7 pm, I told him to stay on the sitting room while I took a shower and changed into better clothes. He told me that he would want me to have a good taste and style as he considered himself as royalty. It was exhausting. I came back and I sat next to him while he was telling me about Ginny and Lucius. They were hoping to be bond in two months and she will stay in the school during the week and traveling home in the weekends. Lucius was not happy about Severus being able to see her every day but he will be coming some days to take diner with them. I was happy about having only one partner.

"I think I will be leaving soon." I told Severus

"How do you know that?" he asked me

"The mark is getting warmer and when this happen, I'm usually call. Please tell the headmaster that I will be here as soon as possible."


	5. Geting ready

I do not own Potter's story

VolPOV

I was sitting on the couch looking at her studying. I was not happy when I saw her arrive with her bag but she explained that she was getting late on her work and that she needed to catch up before it was too late. After I realized that getting late was not having her next week homework done, I laughed hard. She is worse than I was when I was her age.

Severus already spoke to me about her. The brightest mind of her age, a quick learner and there was a good chance that she will break the NEWTs record of the history. My own score would be beat by a muggleborn. I did not know how to feel about this, so I was brooding on the couch while looking at her working hard.

"Tom?"

'_Yes Hermione'_

"I finished my homework, what do you want me to do?"

'_Parsel tongue only and come to the couch' _I told her

'_Could you tell me why? _She asked carefully while sitting next to me

'_You can, I would be freer to speak with you if nobody know what I'm saying to you. This will give you more power here because you are the only one beside Potter who can do this.'_

'_Oh, I see' she said biting her nails_

'_Do not bit your nails, is disgusting!'_

'_I know, is a bad habit. I do this when I'm nervous'_

"_Do you have a reason for it now?' _I said taking her hand and kissing softly every finger.

'_Maybe'_

'_Care to tell me, maybe I can help'_

'_I do not know what to feel about you. I mean, we are supposed to be enemies and now I'm engage to you and the problem is that I am not unhappy about this as I should be' _she said looking down

'_I know how you feel, I spent all my life saying that muggles and muggleborns are dirty and now I'm engage to a one and I cannot take you out of my mind; is disturbing.'_ I said lifting her chin and looking into her eyes_._

I caressed her jawline with my thumb and I pressed my lips into hers. It was a sweet kiss. I liked it. I hear a knock and I pulled away.

"Come in" I said. Bellatrix and her husband were entering to my chamber.

"Master, we wanted to invite you to diner tonight if you don't have plans." She said smiling

"Thank you but as you may see, I'm rather busy tonight and I will be busy also tomorrow. Tell the other that I do not want nobody to come to the manor until our meeting and that I expect everybody to assist. Now go!" I said and they left. I saw her glaring at Hermione and I could see that her husband was leering at my mate. I will have to take care of that. "Hermione, come, we will go to eat now"

We move to the table and she was happy to see again her favorite food ready for diner. I knew that I told her not to get to this but I was having fun spoiling her even when I was feeling uneasy at the same time. I saw her tasting the salmon with her favorite muggle soda. She was happy and when we took desert, she was in heaven eating her favorite ice cream. Bullshit, she will stay tonight!

I told her that I needed to go to my office for some minutes and that I would return soon. After a soft kiss, I went to my study to send two owls.

(Severus,

Hermione will stay with me tonight and she will return to the school Sunday morning. I want to talk with you about future arrangement tomorrow at the ball.

Tell the old man about this, be here at 8 pm for further instructions, and bring Naguini with you.

Lord Voldemort)

(Lucius,

Tomorrow at noon, you are expected at my house to prepare my fiancée for the ball. She will be here waiting for you.

Bring Draco with you also.

Lord Voldemort)

Good, now they know what they need to do. I returned to the dining room when she was finishing her ice cream.

'_Pet, you are staying here tonight, I already sent an owl to Severus and I informed him that you will be returning on Sunday morning.'_

'_Ok, but I need to find some time to prepare my NEWTs and I want time to relax before the ball.' _She answered

'_Ok pet, now, we will go to sleep and tomorrow morning you can study after breakfast' _I told her leading her to my room_._

She said that she would love to take a shower and I let her go while I prepare to bed. It would be my first time having a woman to sleep in my bed all night. Even when I had some entertainment before, I always told them to leave before I fell sleep. She came and I took her to bed. She was tired and I knew she needed to sleep so I hold her close to me and we fell sleep quickly.

HerPOV

I woke up with some open mouth kisses traveling around my neck and my shoulders. I thought I was still dreaming because this felt so good.

'_Morning kitten'_

'_Morning' _I said sleepy

'_Come with me and we can eat before we have to start the day'_

I got up and I saw him looking at me smirking. He pulled me up and took me to the table where a big breakfast was already on place.

'_I want you to eat and to take a bath today. We will go out to the gardens before Lucius come to prepare you for the ball. I have a plan for tonight and I need you to learn some things to impress them. It would be a little difficult for you but I think you will do fine.'_

'_Yes, I would love to take a long bath and relax before starting the day. I would love to read in the garden for a while.' _I told him and he nodded

We ate talking about different spells that he wanted to teach me, some dark ones but I was impress to see that he created some spells for good causes like heal. I went to the bathroom and I opened the tabs, choosing a vanilla scent. I striped off my clothes and I entered to the bathtub. The water was perfect and I could relax for a while, casting warming charms if needed. I closed my eyes and I was lost in my thought when I heard somebody entering the tub.

'_I need to take a bath to and I though we can take it together' _he said to me sitting comfortably.

I was conscious that we were naked and he was only half a meter far from me. I wanted to be closer to him but I did not move and closed my eyes again only to feel him move next to me. I could feel again his powerful body smelling his scent. It was mouthwatering.

'_Come near me pet' _he said pulling me close to him and kissing my shoulder.

I was so comfortable and I caressed his thigh. He moved his hand to my stomach and draw circles around my navel. I turned around and I sat on his lap. He chuckled and put his head on my shoulder.

'_Not now kitten, we need to be rest for the long day that wait for us. However, a few kissed would do for the moment. Be nice today and I could reward you later.' _He said starting to kiss me and holding me strong.

We stayed on the bath for a while and I was kissing his throat when I heard him moan softly., I as so please about this that I sucked hard on the spot I was kissing hoping to leave a mark, to tell everybody he was also taken. He gasped and looked at me.

'_Why did you do that? You wanted to mark me as yours?_' he said angry

'_I don't know' _I said scared

'_Just tell me before I chose if I have to punish you or not' _he snapped at me

'_I'm sorry but when I heard you moan I wanted the others to know that you are taken and not available. I'm sorry.' _I said looking down. Two seconds after he was kissing me hard and making me forget my name.

'_Actually, I think I could reward you' _he said licking my own mark.

'_I think you will want to punish me after you see yourself' _I said trying to smile.

He move to the mirror and I tried no to see him naked but I failed, he was perfect in every way. He was touching his mark, a copy of my own on his throat but red. He was smiling.

'_You know how rare is for a female to mark his mate like this, not using her wand?' _he asked me

'_No, why this is so rare?' _I asked moving close to him, forgetting about my naked body. He took me in his arms and held me close.

'_Normally the male will mark his mate to show that she is taken. With your mark is special because it will connect our feelings and we can call each other as it happened the days before. There was some occasions where the female also would mark the male to tell the other females that he was also taken but this will happen with a wand involve ant this would mark the couple as a good match.' _He said

'_So, why this happened like this? I never did wandless magic before' _I asked him

'_I am not sure how but I would said that this is showing that we are indeed a very good match. We need to work about this. Now, let's get dress and we will go to the gardens before lunch.' _He said pulling me to the room_._

We got dress, we chose books to read outside, and we took a blanket to sit on it. He took me near a pound. I was sitting with my back resting in one old tree and he was reading with his head on my lap. I toyed with his hair and we stayed like this, relaxing, forgetting everything for a while.

"My Lord, We are here as you requested." We heard Lucius coming next to us.

I thought that he would move away from me but he only put our books down and took my hands putting them on his hair. He wanted me to caress him. Lucius and Draco were looking at us their eyes wide open. Tom sighed and stood up, pulling me with him.

"Lucius, Draco, come with us to the dining room; we will eat while I will explain my plan for tonight." He said before taking my hand and moving to the house.

I was confused and I did not know what to say. I did not wanted to speak but I needed to know how I was supposed to react in front of them.

'_Stop this! Just be yourself and do whatever you want' _he said annoyed.

'_Sorry, I'm still getting used to this'_

'_And that's why I'm a mark man? Stop worrying about this!' _he was angry and I felt it so I took a good breath.

'_Better' _he said turning around and kissing me hard in front of two very surprise Malfoys._ 'Now, be a good pet and you will be reward later'_

We sat and I was surprise to see the food waiting for us. Pizza with beer. Draco was looking at the food uneasy.

"My Lord, what is this?" Lucius said.

"Ah Lucius, I forgot that you don't know about muggle food. This is pizza and my pet love it." Tom said smirking at the older Malfoy. "You can eat this with you hand like this." He said taking one big portion and eating. We started to eat and it was funny to see them like this, especially Draco who was having problems not dirtying his clothes.

"We got the dress, I will prepare her for the ball but I wanted to know how you want to present her to the others. This could be dangerous if we don't have a good approach." Lucius said.

"Before we talk, I need to show you something that change everything." He said opening his shirt and showing his mark.

"She marked you? Did you let her point her wand on you?" Lucius was asking fear in his eyes.

"No, she was kissing me and she wanted to show the others that I was hers, so the mark showed" Tom said

"But Sir is a red snake!" Draco said

"She is a Gryffindor after all. Now I connected to her and we can feel each other. For example now she is very embarrassed." Tom said smirking at me. "Tonight I want her to wander a little alone, with Naguini by her side before I introduce her as my mate."

"Naguini will be here? how is she coming?" Lucius asked

"Severus is bringing her tonight before the ball. She would be happy to be with her friend"

"Friend? I thought she was checking on Hermione?" Draco said

"Me too until I realized that Naguini was not talking to me anymore and that she was not telling me everything Hermione does during her day. She became her friend and Naguini will protect her from everything, even from me now."

"My Lord, you know Naguini will not harm you, she is loyal to you," I told him.

'_No, she told me that you are her priority now and is ok because you are mine also, so do not worry.' _ He said caressing my check.

We ate talking about the meeting and everybody role to play. I would be introduce in a very particular way. At five Lucius said that we needed to start working and I stood to follow him to tom's room. Before I could move, I was pulled against Tom's chest and he was snooging me senseless. After some minutes, he left saying that he was changing in some room near the ballroom and that he will prepare the setting for tonight with Draco's help.

In his room, I found a gorgeous dress; it was a deep green one with some silver on it. Very Slytherin and felt right for the occasion.

"I never saw him like this" I heard Lucius. "He had some women around him before but he never showed his affections in public. And he never tried to spoil them as he is doing with you."

"I know. He slept with me last night, holding me close to him all night and waking me up with kisses. I don't know how to explain this but I felt at home this morning."

"He will want you to move here soon so be ready for this." he said holding me in his arms.

We talked as he helped me prepare, I went to the bathroom to dress myself and when I got back to the room he fix my hair.

'_Herms, I was missing you!' _I heard behind me and a moment later, I felt Nag wrapping herself around my shoulders_._

"She was restless last night and she was searching for you around till I told her that she would see you today. Where is the Dark Lord?" Severus said

"He is in the ballroom, we need to stay here with her and take her over there at 9 pm. She will enter with Naguini and we will follow her as her guards. We are the only one with Draco who can touch her." Lucius said, "You need to be prepared because she marked him with a red snake. He will show this tonight I think."

"Hermione, how did you mark him?" Severus asked me

"Hmm, I kiss him and the mark appear" I said

"Severus, he was reading outside, his head resting on her lap. He kissed her with us near them and we ate pizza today!" Lucius said

"Hermione, you need to be carefully, he is not stable at the moment, so please if you need help just tell us! Now, we need to go because is show time!" Severus said.


	6. The ball and a meeting

I do not own Potter's stories

DumPOV

I was sitting in the meeting room waiting until the rest of the order could take their sits. I called this meeting to explain about Hermione's situation and how we can use this to finish the world and maybe to save a poor soul in the same time.

I felt responsible for Tom sometimes. I knew that he was powerful even as a child and I did not make an effort to guide him. I knew that he was not happy in the orphanage and I did not try to look for a foster house in our world. I knew that he hated muggles because of his father and I did not try to teach him different. I felt remorse for this and I wanted to repair the damage I made more than 40 years ago.

"Dear friends, I was thinking about my old mistakes and I realized that we suffered too much because of them. I had the chance 49 year ago to change somebody' life and I did anything about it," I said slowly

"Albus, you are not to blame about what happened in our world!" Molly said

"Dear Molly, I'm responsible for not trying to help when I had the chance. To our luck, we have the opportunity to fix that and end this war."

"How? Do you have a plan to kill you know who?" Moody asked

"No, I know somebody who can give him what he need the most and I will help this person to do it and save many people trap in the abysm."

"Can you explain this better?" Arthur asked

"Everything began when I organized the ritual. Every wizard or witch attainable for the law was place on the sorting. He put his name also and he got a bride."

"Is she dead or hurt?" Bill asked

"No, Severus told me that he is acting very estrange about her, taking care of her and he gave her his snake to protect her."

"Are you telling me that he left Nagini go to live with this woman!" Charlie said

"Yes and this woman can speak parsel tongue also. She told me that she wants to help finish this war and Nagini told her that she will protect her."

"Are we going to meet this woman and she is going to spy for us?" Moody said

"That's the difficult part. You need to promise that you will treat her as you did before. You know her and she is scared about losing you because of him." I said and before I could say anything else, I heard a pop and Severus was there.

"Albus, I have news from the ball!" Severus said, "I can inform everybody at once so I will not repeat myself."

"Severus, tell us what are you talking about!" Moody yelled

"Alastor, you do not need to yell at me. I came from a ball that the dark Lord offered to introduce her mate to the death eater." Severus said

"What happened to the poor girl?" Molly asked her eyes full of tears

"The poor girl?" Severus said dryly. "She was pampered like a queen, she has Nagini following her as a puppy, she was presented as the Dark Lady and she managed to humiliate Bellatrix again. So tell me Molly, how can you say that she is a poor girl?"

"Did he hexed her or harmed her?" Arthur asked

"I will tell you what happened even if I would love to be obliate from one of the memories. The night of the ritual, he marked her as his mate; yesterday she marked him, claiming him as her mate also." Severus said

"Was he angry about this?" Remus asked, "Normally the males do not like to be mark, I did not let Tonks mark me even if I love her, I'm the alpha of the pack."

"As you said normally he would never allow this but she did no intended to do it, she just kiss his throat and the mark appeared. Her mark is silver and his is red. He showed his mark with pride tonight. They are connected now." Severus said

"Connected?" George asked

"they can feel each other feelings and eventually their minds will connect also. He will feel if she is in danger and will go to her. Do not try to set him up, he will only take her and we will never see her again"

"how do you know this? maybe he will forget this and search for another bride." Tonks said

"I don't think so, not after what I saw tonigh?" Severus said shuddering.

"What happened during the ball that bother you so much?" I asked

"They dance as expected, but we never thought that he could reacted like he did, especially with us in the ballroom." Severus said shuddering again "He was on his throne and she came near his, stroking his face softly, he looked at her at sat her on his lap."

"Ok, not bad, but why are you so distress about this?" Fred asked

"Before she was even on his lap, he was already snogging her senseless and he forgot about us. When he remembered, he looked at us, his eyes on fire and he yelled us to get off his house. I dare to say that they wouldn't be able to reach the bed before he claimed her."

"Oh God!" Tonks said

"The problems is that he was never gentle with his lovers and the girl was still a virgin. I will go tomorrow to heal her and I hope that he will not punish me for that." Severus said

"Is there something we can do for her?" Arthur asked

"Be her friend, support her; she is too confused about this because I think she is falling for him already. She will need our friendship more than anything," Severus said

"Severus Snape talking about friendship! That is a bad joke!" Sirius said sneering

"Black, I do not care about what you think! The last days I spent some time with this girl and even she is a know it all, I care about her as she was my sister, so sod off stupid mutt!" Severus yelled

"A know it all? Tell me is not true, she is a muggleborn, he will kill her! Severus tell me is not true!" Remus yelled

"Remus, I would like to tell you that but to her luck, she is the Dark Lord's mate and the only thing we can do is to protect her staying by her side. He will not kill her but she would be hurt if he lose control tonight." Severus said

"Stop playing around and tell us who this girl is!" Moody yelled

"Alastor, no need to yell!" I said sternly "what Severus is trying to say and he is failing to do is that the girl we are talking about is our dear Hermione Granger."

VolPOV

I was sitting on my throne; looking at her as she entered the room with Nagini by her side, Lucius and Severus following behind. I could see that they care about her. I was surprise for that. She was walking and my death eater were looking at her curious. They knew that I had something important to tell them but nobody knew what. I saw some wands prepared to strike but they went down as soon as Nagini hissed at them and Hermione talked to her, calming the snake. Everybody gasped listening the 'mudblood' speaking parsel tongue. She came near me and bowed as requested.

"I'm here as you requested my Lord," she said looking at my eyes. She was perfect.

I got up and I took her hand leading her to the center of the room and nodding to Severus to start the music. We dance for an hour, taking some pauses to drink and she wanted to pet Nagini. I talked with Severus and she asked Lucius to dance with her. I saw that he was looking at her, as she was his sister. I will talk to him later. I sat on my throne watching her dance, laughing and happy.

"My Lord, would you dance with me?" Bellatrix asked me. "As you remember I'm a good partner"

She was my worst mistake, some years ago, I needed some release from my sexual frustration and I took her as my lover for a month. She never understood that I did not want to make the situation permanent and that she was not welcome. I had my eyes close so I did not see her arm approaching my neck until I felt her pulling and crashing her lips into mine. I was shocked and I did not react as I would normally. Nobody touch me without my permission.

'_WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY MATE? YOU BITCH' _Hermione was yelling in parsel tongue.

"You are speaking parsel tongue Hermione," I told her

"Oups, sorry." She said and she turned again to Bellatrix. "FUCKING BITCH! WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING HIM?"

"I do it because I'm his more loyal servant and you are only the toy of the month!" Bellatrix yelled back.

I knew that I should do something but it was so funny and I knew that my pet would be ok. She took her wand and pointed it to Bellatrix.

"You will not approach him again or I swear that you will be asking me to kill you before I finish with you." Hermione yelled back

"And why do you think I will listen to a dirty mudblood whore!" Bellatrix yelled

Big mistake; Lucius, Severus and Draco were looking murderous and Nagini was preparing herself to strike. I gestured them to stay still and I went near my pet. I took her wand and I put her in her sleeve.

'_Let me handle this kitten, you are great and you will be rewarded tonight as I promise'_ I muttered to her ear. "Bellatrix, do you remember what I told you some three days ago?"

"You told me that the girl was a guest in your room, so I thought she was you plaything." Bellatrix answer.

"I thought you were smarter than this, but I was mistaken," I said and I asked for silence and I told everybody to look at me. "I want everybody to see this woman and to look at her throat"

I moved Hermione to the center of the room and I heard some gasps.

"She is my mate, chosen by Salazar Slytherin himself. She was marked and she is wearing my ring. She is the Dark Lady. She can speak parsel tongue and Nagini is her familiar by choice" I turned opening my shirt showing my mark. "Today I was marked as well; using wandless silent magic she marked me with my ancestor power.

I move near Bellatrix and I cursed her sending all my hatred to make her suffer. Nobody touch me and nobody insult my mate without punishment.

"Stupid woman! I want you out of this house now! I will not kill you because of the memory of your sister but you are banish from my house until further notice. Severus!"

"Yes my Lord" Severus answered

"From now on, you are my second. I will explain later what I want from you; now take this out of here." I told him

I was in bad mood now and I sat on my throne waving the guest to continuing with the ball. After some minutes, I saw my pet sitting on the floor near me petting Nagini.

'_Kitten, come here' _I told her and she stood up quickly next to my throne.

She was smiling at me and she caressed my face slowly. I gasped and I pulled her to my lap, claiming her lips. I forced her to open her mouth and I pushed my tongue inside, tasting her and nibbling her lips. We were in our world for some minutes until I remembered that we were not alone.

"GET OUT NOW!" I yelled and everybody run to the next exit. Cowards. I saw the Malfoys and Severus nodding at me before leaving. I knew I could count on them.

I claimed her mouth again and I smelt her arousal losing the last remains of control. I needed to take her and I would not arrive to my room.

'_I need you now! I need to take you!' _I yelled

'_Take me now!' _she answered starting to strip me.

'_This is too slow' _I said vanishing our clothes and transfiguring my throne in a bed.

I pushed her hard on her back, positioning myself between her leg, kissing her and grabbing her breasts, pinching her nipples. I never felt so aroused like now; I was so hard that was nearly painful. I move my hand to her folds and I felt her ready and wet for me.

'_It will be painful but I will go slowly, tell me if this is too much and I will go _easy' I told her seeing the concern in her eyes

'_It will be ok, just take me' _she said

I pushed the head of my cock inside her and I moaned in pleasure, she was so tight and wet. She whimpered and I kissed her to distract her. I pushed forward and I was trying to move slowly inside to make this easier.

'_Just do it, it will be better if you do it quickly' _she whispered

I pushed hard and I was fully inside her. I remain until she start to move and I shift my hips searching for a good position in our dance. She felt so good, so warm.

'_Pet you are perfect'_

'_You feel so good inside me, please move faster'_

'_You like to feel my big dick inside you witch'_

'_Only you, only you'_

'_You are mine and nobody will touch you' _I said pumping hard, fast, and feeling her moving to meet my hips every time, enjoying this as I did.

'_Harder, deeper, I need to feel you inside me'_

I move her legs to my shoulders, penetrating her even deeper and harder

'_Tell me who you belong to!' I yelled_

'_I'm yours'_

'_Yes witch, you are mine forever, now I want you to scream my name as you come' _I said feeling my own release close.

'_Tommmm'_

'_Hermione'_

We came together and I fell on top of her. I wanted to move but she hold me close. We fall sleep but we managed to wake up five more times to start again our games before we fell sleep holding each other.

I opened my eyes several hours later and I saw the light entering the ballroom. I was tired and my back hurt. My head was on her stomach and she was still sleeping. I kissed softly her navel.

'_Morning kitten'_

'_Morning'_

'_How are you?'_

'_I'm fine, sore but I will be ok'_

'_I think we need to call Severus to help us because I do not think I can move for the moment'_

'_I don't think I could move either. Call him please and he can give us some potions'_

I called Severus and Lucius and they appeared some minutes after

"My Lord, are you ok? What happened? You back is bleeding!" Severus asked

"My pet was a little wild on the last round and she use her nails to prove her enthusiasm" I said "now, help her and Lucius can heal me"

"Hermione, are you ok?" Severus asked

"Severus, do not worry, I just need a pain reliever and a peppermint potion and I will be ok. I need to eat and shower before going to Hogwarts." Hermione said, "Nag is here or she left with you yesterday?"

"I took her with me because she was a little mad about you being hurt. She is ok, I fed her and she slept in your bed." Severus said giving the potions to my mate and helping her getting dress.

Lucius healed me quickly and I put my robe. I would take a long bath after she left. She went to take her shower, Lucius and Severus took care of the ballroom and I went to the kitchen to prepare some food for the four of us. They joined me on the kitchen where the food was waiting for their arrival. Pancakes with chocolate and strawberries, other of her favorite food. We ate while I told Severus his new appointments and I told Lucius that he has to move to the school to guard my mate. He was more than please because in this way he would see he bride every day. He asked my permission to tell her about me and I nodded just telling him that she need to understand the secrecy of the knowledge.

I pulled her apart and I kissed her softly.

'_Kitten, you need to go back now. I have to travel and I will be out of the country for the next month.' _I told her

'_I will miss you'_ she whined

'_I will return as soon as possible but if you need me, you can call me touching your mark. Be carefully and stay with your guards always.'_

'_Ok, I will, be safe'_

I kissed her for a last time and she left with Severus and Lucius. I had to prepare a lot of thing for my travel. I hoped I find the solution to my problems.


	7. Moody

I do not own Potter's story

HerPOV

I was tired and in the end, Severus carried me to my room. He was nicer than usual and I could see he was worry about me. Lucius was following us and he said that he would prepare some tea for us.

I sat on my favorite chouch and I winced in pain.

"Hermione, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Severus asked

"I will be ok Sev, I'm just sore." I told him

"What happened after we left last night?" Lucius asked

I was so embarrassed I never thought I could react as I did last night. He took me completely and I was eager to have him.

"Mione, I know this is estrange for you to hear, but speaking for the both of us, we care for you as if you were our little sister, so you can tell us everything." Severus told me sitting by my side and holding me in his arms.

"Tell us what happened and maybe we can help you deal with this." Lucius asked me kneeling at my feet.

"After you left, we made love" I said, "who I'm kidding? After you left we fucked like horny animals all night"

"Did he hurt you?" Lucius asked

"He tried to be gentle the first time but I was a little anxious and I pushed his control a bit too much." I said blushing

"The first time? How may time did he shag you?" Severus asked

"Hmmm, I, I, I think six times if you don't count the fair play between those." I said looking at the floor

"Take this, is a potion to recover when rough sex is involve. How he was with you after the last time?" Severus said

"He was nice and sweet; he held me close to him and woke me up kissing my navel." I said

"Ok, not a good image from my sis but I got the idea. Now, I will be a teacher from now on and you can count with us to help you. We need to tell Ginny about this because I do not want her to believe we are cheating on her." Lucius said and we heard the door of my room open.

"One dark lover is not enough so you have to take also these death eaters?" Moody said

"Fuck, Lucius help me hold her before she lose it!" Severus said.

SevPOV

We were late. She lost it. She was furious but she was calm, deadly calm. I could see why she was the Dark Lord's mate.

Albus sat on the couch looking smug ant the scene that was developing in the room.

"What are you trying to tell me, Alastor?" Hermione said dryly. God, nobody speak with him like this, only Albus.

"Don't you dare to use this tone with me girl! You are only a little girl playing games and believing that she can do whatever she wants!" he yelled.

I saw her standing up and gliding next to him.

"Lucius, look at her!"

"She is gliding and her eyes are red," Lucius whispered

"Just pray that he will not come or this will be a bloodbath"

"He will not come, I told him to stay wherever he was." Hermione said to me

"You will call him and I will take care of him as I have to. He will go to Azkaban and he will get the kiss before midnight!' Moody yelled

"Albus, do something!" I yelled

"I thing I have the best sit for this show. Somebody want a lemon drop?" Albus said smirking.

I sat and sighed, we will have to let her handle him alone.

"Do you think I will call my mate to set him up? You are dreaming!" Hermione said

"So you are only a big stupid whore and a death eater!" he yelled at her.

She move quick and she was near him slapping him so hard that he fell. She was towering him, murmuring some spell that made him levitate and scream. It was not the cruciatus spell but it was scary and painful.

"You will leave this room now, and you will not come near me or mine. Next time I will forget that we are on the same side and I will make you beg for your death. Leave now!" she said. She was fucking scaring.

Moody left and she came near Lucius searching for his arms. She was crying on his chest.

"Baby sis, calm down, everything will be ok." Lucius said kissing her head.

"Hermione, he was an ass and you don't need to apologize for this," I told her

"Miss Granger, tomorrow you will take the day off and we are going to go to the headquarters to clarify some misunderstandings about your situation. I want to tell you that I will be by your side and you have my help." Albus told her.

She sighed and stopped crying. She was resting her head in Lucius shoulder.

"Maybe we could have some tea," I said.

She stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Albus, she is in love with him and they are a perfect match as you could see." I said sadly

"I knew because the spell I put in the sorting was the one for the soul mates. She is his perfect match. We need to research why she marked him because only the Slytherin heirs could use this kind of magic." Albus said

"But Albus, she is a muggleborn!" Lucius said

"That's why we need to search for answers," Albus said and we turned around to see her running from the bathroom and yelling at us.

"LEAVE NOW! He is furious, he knows what happened and he is mad, he wants to kill him but he wants to see first if I was hurt or not before looking after him!." She said

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked worry

"I will floo you as soon as I can. I will try to convince him to not kill the ass but everything will have to wait until I'm done with this. Now leave, he will be here in less than five minutes if we are lucky!" She yelled again

VolPOV

I was reading a dusty old book on this ancient library when I felt her anger running on my body. Somebody insulted her! I try to connect our minds and I saw the old Alastor yelling at her. She told me to stay wherever I was and she would handle this but after some minutes I felt that she was furious and used some of the lost magic. He called her stupide whore! How he dared to insult my mate like this. I would kill him slowly. I did no care about the consequences for this. I felt her telling me to calm down, I told her to shut up, and that I was coming to her right now!

I apparated to her room and I gripped her arms hard.

'_I told you witch not to tell me what to do! You are mine! I'm the alpha and you will do whatever I say!'_ I told her pushing her down, furious at her attempts to control me.

She looked at me and she fell into the ground siting on her feet and looking down in submission. Smart girl but I was furious because of the auror and I knew I was taking it on her. I make her stand and I pulled her hair hard bringing her close to me. She was whimpering and her eyes were full of tears.

'_You will never defy me again like this! Next time somebody speak to you like this, you have to call me. Are we clear?' _

'_Yes, sorry'_ She said softly

I saw her eyes, red eyes like my own full of fear, lust and something else I did not recognized; she was so beautiful that I crashed my lips on her, tasting her and pulling her against the wall. I needed her badly, I vanished our clothes and I put a silence spell in the room in one move of my hand. I put her legs around my waist and I pushed hard inside her hearing her scream of pleasure.

'_You love to have my dick inside you witch!'_

'_You fill me, I love to feel you inside moving hard and fast!'_ she was yelling

'_scream my name you minx!"_

'_Tom, harder, I need to feel you!'_

She was in heat and I was so horny. I was sucking her nipples and pressing her but. We were close and we fell on the edge together screaming our names. I took her to her bed and we fell sleep together, holding each other.

I woke up a few hours later and I was spooning her. She looked exhausted and I was tired. I nipped her ear and I licked the soft spot behind it.

'_Kitten, I need to go soon, do you want to take breakfast with me or you prefer to sleep longer?'_

'_Give one minute and I will summon the food.'_ She said opening her eyes.

She sat in the couch and asked the elves to bring a tray with food. I was famished, last night I lost count how many time I woke her up to fuck her senseless. It was great! She is perfect!

'_Remember from now if somebody bother you, you have to call me even if you don't like it!'_

'_Tom, I will do as you want but can I handle the order for the moment? I know that after today they will want to ask something. Do not worry, I will not tell them anything about you but I need to make clear that I will not be a toy in their hands. Can I do that?'_ She asked me

'_Just promise me that if they become angry and they try to do something to hide you from me, you will call me.'_

'_I will, I just want to show them that I'm the Dark lady and I want you to be proud of me'_

She smiled at me and kissed me. After we finished eat, I kissed her for a last time before leaving to my manor.

HerPOV

I was so happy about having my day off. I was so sore, even more than yesterday. I did not remember how many times he took me last night. How a man could have so much stamina for one night? Ok, I was not exactly complaining but my body was. I crawled to the hearth and I activated the floo

"Severus!"

"Herm, are you ok?' he said worry

"I need you to come here, with some potions to heal me again." I said

"I will be there in some minutes. I had the day off because of the meeting and Lucius is with Ginny to explain about you." He said before disappear.

Some minutes later, he entered and he was running next to me.

"Hermione, are you ok?" he was worry "Did he hurt you?"

"No, we just took it a little too hard last night and my body is complaining about the abuse."

"Did he force you to do it?"

"No, he was angry about what happened yesterday and I think that gave him some extra energy so he was a little too enthusiastic last night and I have to get use to this yet"

"Did he let you sleep at all?"

"After each time, but he was waking me up for another go. I wasn't' exactly complaining but now I'm just tired and sore."

"We are talking about how many rounds exactly?" he asked weak

"Hem, probably more than eight but I'm not sure," I said looking down.

I was safe of his answer when he heard a knock and Ginny entered pulling Lucius with her. She sat next to me and hugged me.

"And we get to be sisters after all, I'm so happy!" she said

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night I talked with Lucius about the situation you have with your parents." Severus said

"Did you know about this?" I asked sad

"Yes, Dumbledore told us in the beginning of the year. I knew that you parents disowned you because you did not want to give up the magic world, so I talked with Lucius about this." Severus said

"So, what do you decided to do?

"From this morning you are no longer Hermione Granger but Hermione Malfoy-Snape as we adopted you as our sister." Lucius said

"Did you told him? I do not want you to be punish because of me." I said

"He was please to know about our decision and he asked us to protect you. For Christmas you will be at the manor."

"So, I'm Draco's aunt now?" I said laughing

"Technically yes but he will not see you as one." Lucius said. "Now baby, prepare for the meeting, we have to go soon."

"I need to take a shower and we can leave after. Ginny, we can meet tonight for girl time if you want." I said

I was still sad, even when we kissed goodbye, I had the feeling that he was still angry with me for challenging him. A tear fell down on my face.

"Mione, are you sad? Why?" Severus asked

"He was angry because I defied him telling not to come when he wanted. I hope he forgive me." I said softly

Severus took me into his arms and I cry softly. We heard a pop, I felt strong arms pulling me from Severus and I felt into one strong chest.

'_Kitten, why are you so sad?' _he asked me

'_I know you are angry with me' _I said not looking at him and crying harder

'_Pet, I was not angry with you, I was angry because the moron insulted you and I took my anger on you. I do not want a weak mate but I am not use to be defy like this. Give me time to get use.' _Tom told me

'_Ok, I will' I said calming down._

He kissed me and told me that he would try to come the next night and we would talk about my meeting with the order and others things he have to think about first. He left nodding at Severus.

"Are you ok Mione?' Ginny asked

"I will be ok" I answered

"What did he tell you?" Lucius asked

"He just said sorry for last night, he said he was angry with Moody and he took it out on me"

"He apologized? He never did that before even when he was at school!" Lucius said

"Yes and he is coming tomorrow to talk with me about something he wants to think about before he tells me. Now, let me take my shower and let go to the headquarters".


	8. Meeting the order

I don't own Potter's story

HerPOV

I tried to sit on my chair and I winced from the pain.

"Difficult night, sis?" Severus told me smirking

"Sod off Sev! Just give me the fucking potion!" I yelled. Everybody gasped waiting for him to lash out at my response but he only laughed at me giving me a pain reliever.

"Mione, where is you sense of humor?" he said smirking at me. The rest of the order were looking at us, disbelieve on their eyes. "Maybe is time to start telling them the last news. Don't you think so Lucius?"

"What is happening with you to be so nice with her?" Sirius asked

"Black, no need to overreact. As you know, Hermione lost her parents due to their intolerance to the magic world. With my old friend, we decided that she needed some help now that the term is ending and that she needed a house after finishing school." Lucius said

"She is welcome to the burrow as always," Arthur said

"We know that she is one of your friends but she need something that help her with her situation and her life after school." Severus said

"And what did you do?" Molly asked

"From this morning, she is no longer Hermione Granger but Hermione Malfoy-Snape." Lucius said

"But you are engage with our sister? How could you marry her?" Fred asked

"I did not marry her; we adopted her as our sister." Severus said

Everybody was in shock, Albus was smiling and Sirius was looking sick.

"But you see her as a mudblood Malfoy!" Moody said

I heard two people snarling and five seconds after I saw Moody against the wall with two wands pointing his neck.

"Say that again about my sister and I will kill you!" Lucius yelled

"Never again talk about her like this, she is not alone anymore and I will not take it well if somebody insult her!" Severus was yelling

Everybody gasped again and Dumbledore looked at me asking for help.

"Guys, come here, he was overreacting. I need you to stay by my side now." I told them, they relaxed and came next to me again.

"So now that we have this resolved, we can talk about the ritual and its consequences." Dumbledore said

"Yes, we want to know how are you and what can we do to help you deal with this." Bill said

"Ok, I need you to stay calm and I will not give so many details. I cannot give information about him or his plan because he made me take a vow to prevent this." I said

"I want to know if he hurt you because I saw you wincing when you tried to sit." Molly said

"Hmmm, we are going to start with the difficult questions. As you know, we are connected and we can feel each other feelings. Sometime we can speak using our bond. Yesterday Moody decided that he wanted to vent his opinion about me and he heard that. He was so mad that he wanted to kill him," I said

"He wanted to kill me? Why?" moody said

"I'm his and he will not allow nobody to insult me. Bellatrix hexed me one time and she ended like the sex toy of the night for the inner circle."

"You have to be kidding? She is his favorite," Sirius said

"Black, from Saturday, I am his second and she was banish from his manor because she humiliated Hermione on the ball." Severus said

"Please Hermione, go on" Dumbledore said.

"Is embarrassing and I will try to say it fast. He came to me, he was angry with Moody, and he took his anger on me. He took me hard and I had to take some potions to recover from this." I said taking Severus hands and looking at Lucius.

"Did he rape you?" Molly yelled

"No but we were to enthusiastic and we got hurt. Severus came and heal us before he left."

"Asshole, did you heal him?" Moody yelled

"I will do as I want to end this war even if you don't like it; I needed to heal her and he was there also." Severus yelled back "We are talking here about a soul mate bond. She will not survive if he dies and she hurt him so bad that his back was open from her nails."

They started to yelled at the same time, everybody was giving their opinion about how they would handle my engagement with Tom, (when did I start calling him that?), and if they have to hide me in some seclude place. Shit!

"You assholes! Get out of here now!" I yelled

"Why! Why we need to leave? Because a slut told us to leave!"

"Fuck you! Dumbledore take him from here, he felt I was in distress and he is coming to pick me up, I will try to convince me to let go back to school but you have to stop this moron at once."

"Be carefully, do not challenge him in an open way, he can harm you." Dumbledore said but before they could even move, Tom was already holding me in his arms, his eyes glowing with fury. Everybody was send to the walls with a blast of magic.

'_I told you to call me if they try to keep you away from me!' _Tom yelled

'_I was trying to do it, please let go to your house and I will tell you what happened.'_

'_He insulted you again Hermione, he has to suffer!_' Tom was mad and he wanted to kill.

"How do you entered here, bastard?' Moody was yelling.

"I will be next to my kitten whenever she needs me. Now you will not see her until I decide that she is safe near you." Tom growled. _'My pet, let's go home' _

He took me in his arms and started to kiss me before apparating.

SevPOV

"He was kissing her and called her kitten?" Fred said

"He put his tongue in her throat," George said

"One of his hand was squeezing her but" Bill added

"And he has his second hand inside her snickers!" Charlie yelled

"What the hell is going on here?' Sirius yelled

They were all yelling like stupid brats. I had enough and Lucius was furious. We were afraid that he would hurt her tonight.

"ENOUGH! You are so stupid, assholes, self-centered, undeserving of her, you disgust me!" Lucius yelled

"Why are you so angry? Tonks said

"Yesterday he was angry because of Moody and he took it on her. Today is worst because you were insulting her and she did not summon him immediately as he wanted her to do it if you were trying to keep her away from him. She defied him again to protect your arses." I yelled

"What is the matter? he will fuck her senseless and tomorrow you will give her some potions," Sirius said

"Mutt, how many times you can 'fuck' a woman in one night? Three or five times? Be honest!" Lucius said

"Probably four and I'm the god of sex." He said so proud of himself.

"I read her mind today because she did not remembered how many rounds they got last night. Want to guess?"

"As an ancient probably two or three." Moody said

"Tell them Severus and they will understand why we need to protect her from him and from herself," Lucius said

"Ok, last night he was so angry that his magic fueled his stamina so he took her ten times and so hard that this morning neither of them could move until I gave them at least two potions each."

"So tonight could be worse," Remus asked

"It will be worse; he put us on our arses with one spell, wandless and wordless. His magic tonight is almost at his highest level so I hope that she will be ok tomorrow."

(One week later)

I sat on my chair and I closed my eyes. I was so tired.

"Severus, did you see her? Is she ok?" Molly asked

"No, he did not let us see her. She is in his private wing and he is not even letting the house elves enter his room. He take food from the kitchen, the potions from me and he is taking care of her. He doesn't want any male to see her or touch her. We were allow but for some reason he told us to wait until he feel comfortable about having her outside.

"Did you try to sneak to his wing and see her?" Arthur asked

"I did and I only arrive to his room and he was there so I could not enter." I said sadly

"Did you hear her voice?" Fleur asked

"Yes, I did, they were screaming."

"Poor girl! Maybe he was torturing her." Molly said her eyes full of tears

I looked at them and I wanted to laugh, none of them understood the situation yet. It was so fucking clear when you look at it.

"Why you look so smug Snivellus?" Sirius said

"I will humor you on this. I had to run from the door because of the cries. We are talking about my little sister."

"What did you listen that could make you feel like this if you were listening a girl screaming in pain." Bill asked

"Torture? Pain? Ok, you will have what you wanted so badly. How this could be torture when a girl is yelling like a banshee words like 'harder', 'deeper', 'faster', 'I want to feel you cock deep inside me again'? She is my sister and I was listening to her screaming, begging for him to take her." I yelled and they gasped

"Could be that he killed her already?" Bill asked

"No, he had new love bites today so she is ok." Lucius said

We started to fight again about how to protect her form him and how to help her with her addiction and bla bla bla. I saw a light near me and a parchment fell into my hand.

'Silence, I have a letter from her. And I can read this aloud"

(Sev,

You can read this in the meeting and is going to be easier for you if they hear from me.

I'm ok, I spent the last week resting and trying to convince him in every way possible that I have to finish school. He was not happy about this but we made a deal and I will be able to do it.

Tell the others that if they hide me, he will find me and after that, he would never allow me to be far from him again. Do try to calm the situation and make them understand that I'm ok and that I'm happy.

I want to thank you for the potions and the salve. Today we had a bad time before we could take the first potion but nag helped us. You need to teach me how the brew they and we need to find something stronger because two day ago I have taken four potions before I could get up and take a shower.

Tomorrow at noon, I will be in my room and I need the headmaster and my big brother to be with you.

Hoping to see you soon and missing you

Your sister)

"Happy? How can she be happy with him?" Molly was asking

"I will explain some easy things to see when you open your eyes. First, he gave her his familiar to protect her. Second, he apparated on our headquarters to help her even when we could kill him. Third, he is spoiling her rotten, food, clothes, books, whatever she wants is hers. Fourth, he is not capable of staying far for her; the longest meeting we had in his house was an hour and he run to his room to be with her. And the last one, that you did not see because you were too busy yelling at her, she is glowing every time she is with him or talking about him." Lucius said

"So, what ca we do for the moment? Arthur asked

"Only wait to see how this is working out. You can see that the situation is calm, he forbade the revels, he never liked them and tried to prevent this but now he said if one of us do it, he would kill him. So, let see what we can do about this. Dumbledore is almost noon, maybe he need to go to the school to see her."


	9. Confesions

I do not own Potter's story

Short one, sorry. Please some reviews

VolPOV

'_Hermione Malfoy-Snape! You took more than an hour to be ready! We will be late because of you!'_ I yelled for the tenth time. I had enough, she went to the bathroom more than an hour ago and I'm here waiting for her. Why did she think she could make me wait like a dumb head?

I heard the door opened and I prepared my sourly comment for her until I saw her and I was speechless. She was perfect. She was wearing a silver dress with some green laces. It caressed her body like a second skin, flattering her curves and showing her perfect round breasts.

'_I'm ready, we can go now.'_ She said taking my hand; I looked at her and I apparated us in her room. I pulled her to the couch and I made her sit on my lap.

I played with her hair and I kissed her tasting her. I move one off my hand to her lower back and the second to her breast, rolling her nipple. She was moaning on my lips and I was getting hard again.

"Tom can you stop attacking her for five minutes. I thought you needed to talk with me." Dumbledore said

I pulled away from her mouth and I smirked to her. She was embarrassed.

"Yes, I need something that could help us both to end this situation."

"What do you want to do?" Dumbledore asked

"I need to talk with the founders." I said, "I know we can meet their ghosts in the secret hall"

"But why do you need to talk with them?" Severus said

"I was reading a book and I found that the history of Slytherin is lacking from some parts and maybe they can help us with this."

"Who needs to go to see them?" Severus asked

"Dumbledore, Hermione and me" I said

"Why Hermione?" Dumbledore asked

"Because the mark that we are using is only for the heir of Slytherin and she is a muggleborn," I said

"Muggleborn?" Dumbledore said

"Yes, muggleborn and I proud of her so do not said anything else about this" I growled tighten my grip on her.

"Ok, let's go and finish with this." Dumbledore said

We walked in silence to the basement of the castle. I was invisible to prevent the students to panick. Dumbledore was not happy about having me here and he was not doing anything to hide it.

"Old man, is time from you to see your mistakes and move on!" I said

"You are right but I do not know how to repair the damage I create so many years ago." He said

"That is why we need to speak with them. To try to seek for a solution to our problems." I said walking closer to Hermione taking her by her arm.

We arrive to a golden door, Dumbledore said the password and the door opened letting us enter to a circular room full of treasures and four thrones.

"Albus, so nice to see you boy!" Godric Gryffindor said

"Thank you sir. I am here with some visitors who wish to speak with you. Can you call the others?" Dumbledore said

"Rowena, Helga we have visits! Salazar, your kids are here to see you, come quickly!" Godric said

We heard some pops and we saw the founders taking their places on the thrones.

"Why did you told him that his kids are here?" Dumbledore asked

"Because they are my heirs and I thank you for bringing them here because I needed to talked with them." Salazar Slytherin said "Tom, Hermione, I'm happy to see you here and as I see you are mates."

"How do you know my name?" Hermione asked

"I know more than that my child. I know you from the day you were born but I never could see you until you arrive to the castle and in that moment I could not protect you from what happened to you because I was supposed to wait until you come to me. I made a mistake many years ago that forbade me to go to you or tell anybody about you," Salazar said

"A mistake?" I said

"I place a curse on myself to prevent me to seek for my child or her descendants or even ask for them. When this happened, I was so angry with her and I feared that with time I would want to see her again. Is going to be easier if you see this book." Salazar said giving me a book.

I took the book and I saw the genealogical tree of my family starting with the marriage of Salazar Slytherin. I saw his five children and I saw that his last girl was banish.

"How this happened?"

"She married a muggle and run away with him. I was so angry because I would allow her to marry him to have her with me. She was my favorite and I loved her so much. But look at this parchment I kept hidden all this years." Salazar said

I saw an ancient parchment showing the child of Athena, his daughter. I saw that after she got marry, she had one girl and this girl was squib and her line continue like this for ages, living between the muggles until a little girl was born seventeen years ago.

"That is why she marked me, because she is your heir as me?"

"And the last one of her line also. Is good to see that my family will have again a new heir. Godric have the Potters, Helga has the Longbotton and Rowena has the Lovegood. Now I have you both." Salazar said, "So this can show you that all you believe was a lie. I never hate the muggles; I hated the man who stole my baby girl."

"But why you did not want the muggles to mix with us?" Hermione asked

"I was afraid that if they were allow they will destroy our culture and we could lost all the traditions we work too hard to build." He said

"How can I repair all the damage I made following a lie?" I said

"For the moment you will take care of her and you will prevent any damage to the muggle world. Now that you came to me, I will be able to contact you and help you with this. Now go, she needs to rest." Salazar said. "Dumbledore, I need you to stay longer to talk about some changes I want you to make in this school."

We took our leave and we went to Hermione room. I could see that she was tired and she needed to eat also. We hurry to her room and she order some food from the kitchen.

'_How do you feel?' _she asked me

'_I'm so confuse, everything I believe was a lie. I hurt so many people following a lie and I realized after I meet you that I was doing it because I was hurt and I wanted to punish them for my misery' _I told her burying my head on her chest,_ 'do you think you can help me to end this madness?'_

'_I will do it for you' she muttered_

'_But why? Why do you want to save me? Is because I'm the heir and he asked us to save our line?' _I yelled

'_No, that's not the reason'_

'_Tell me why!'_

'_I love you Tom', _she said softly

I looked at her and I was bewildered. She was the nicest person I have ever meet. Her heart was big and warm. She was smart and beautiful and I did not deserved her but I was selfish and I could not stop making this to happen.

"_Hermione, I love you too.'_


	10. A long day

I do not own Potter

VolPOV

I woke up with my pet in my arms, feeling her fingers making circles on my stomach close to my manhood.

'_Morning kitten'_

'_Morning love'_

She was playing around my cock and I was hard again. She was unstoppable and I was so happy for that.

'_Kitten, are you sure? Aren't you sore?'_

'_Not at all, I guess I got use by now.' _ She said stroking my dick and running the precum from the head to the base.

I sucked her pink, swollen nipples and made circles on her clit driving her into insanity. She was moaning with pleasure and I wanted to taste her so I pulled her pussy on top off my head. She got the idea quickly and started to lick my dick while I started to toy with her folds. She was so horny and she was sucking hard, trying to take me completely in her mouth. I sucked her, drinking her juices as they came and I pushed my fingers inside her pressuring on the soft spot that make her yelled my name as a prayer. I pushed her to the edge and she fell screaming my name.

Before she could be down from her high, I pushed her on her back and I entered her in one hard stroke that, making her lost her breath. I was pumping hard and she was meeting every thrust with the same passion I was feeling. It was heaven, it was home and it was all mine. I couldn't ask for something better than this. I flipped our bodies and then she was riding me hard. She was dancing over me, circling her hips and her walls were milking my hard cock preparing us for our release. I felt my body tighten and I saw her closing her eyes, losing her control as I lost mine.

'_Love!' _ We yelled together and she collapsed on my chest.

"Salazar, you can be proud of your heirs. They gave us a good show, don't you think so?" I heard Godric Gryffindor said.

Godric and Salazar were sitting in our couch looking smugly at us. I pushed my pet on my side covering her with the blanket.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled angry

"Down boy! We are here to talk about the plans we have to set up to repair all the stupid things you made the last 49 years and also how to prevent your death, so take it easy child!" Salazar said

"Ok, can you go to the other room while we dress? I do not want you to leer on my mate as you are doing now, old perverts! She is your many times granddaughter after all!" I told them and they left the room laughing.

We dressed in a hurry and we went to the sitting room where they were waiting for us. We sat on the couch and Hermione ordered some breakfast.

"We need to do several things to stop some of the consequences of your actions," Godric said

"Ok, I got it; I was stupid but is not all my fault. I was convince by my grandfather that the muggles were dirty and the muggleborns were stealing our magic. How could I know this was not true? Now I'm starting to think that there are not muggles or pureblood but people who can activate their magic and some who can't." I said

"He is right, we need to stop talking about who is responsibly of the mistakes and try to find solutions. For now, you need to stop the killings and the revels. You need to order your followers to stay calm telling them that you found us and that I will go to a meeting with them explaining what I need you to do. Even when we have to stop the violence, I do not want the muggles to destroy our traditions and we need to work to fix this." Salazar said

"But not stopping the muggleborns to enter in our world, we only need to prepare them to fit and follow our laws better." Godric said. "Hermione, I know that you are in my house but you have to understand that you belong to Slytherin, you have to change your house and we can give you an honorific title to my house."

"I knew that this could happen when you told me I was your heir. How are we going to do this?" Hermione asked

"Yesterday I gave some instructions to the headmaster and he had some meetings. The first with the minister to tell him about your engagement and that they cannot touch Tom because of your bound and also to tell him about you being my heirs." Salazar said

"The second meeting was with the rest of the staff and the order to tell them that Tom will be near you in the open and that he will be at school. He also sent letters to the parents and told them that Tom made a vow of not hurting or cursing a student or teacher during your stay in the school. You will move to his house and commute to school every day. The third thing he had to do was inform the students during breakfast that today at lunch, you will appear together and eat in the Slytherin table; he will introduce you as a Slytherin's heirs." Godric said

"Did he told them that he was talking about us?" Hermione asked

"I do not think so, he love to make big shows and he want you to arrive when everybody is in place." Salazar said, "Also he agreed to let us speak with the students and now we will be able to speak with our heirs."

I sighed and I summoned my death eaters to my manor. This would be a very difficult meeting and I would need to be calm and find the right words to keep them off until Salazar can speak with them. I gave Hermione a quick kiss and I apparated to my house.

Everybody was already on place. Bellatrix and her husband were on the side, not daring to look at me after the ball.

"I had a meeting today with the ghost of Salazar Slytherin. He told me that he has some plans for us and he needs some time to prepare them. He also told me that the Slytherin family has a second heir and this person would allow us to have a good end to our conflict."

"Master, who is this new heir? Do we know him?" Nott asked

"Yes, you know her very well; she is my mate Hermione Malfoy-Snape. She is the last descendent of the lost line of our founder. He showed me proves for this and he wants us to stop with our actions until he has a plan and he will come here to talk with you." I said

"What do you want us to do, my Lord?" Avery asked

"For the moment, nothing, just stay out of problems. I will be on the open with her as Dumbledore convince the ministry that if they put me in Azkaban or they kill me they would kill her. I will be at the school with her and if you need me, you can send me an owl and I will answer you. I have to leave now because I have to make my first public appearance with her at lunch. Leave now!" I said and everybody apparated leaving me with Lucius and Severus.

"Are you sure that he will not betray you. He could be lying to you." Severus asked

"No, he was asked by the founders and he would not dare not disobey them. Even as ghosts, they are too powerful and the four of them wanted a way out for the war. I will ask them to explain you that. Now, we need to go back or you will miss me eating at the great hall with all the houses looking at me." I said smirking and thinking at their shock faces when I would enter the room having her at my side.

We apparate back to the castle and Hermione was waiting for me ready for the show. Lucius and Severus kissed her and left to take their place on the head table. I changed my robes for cleans one, black and silver ones and I was ready. I took her hand and helped her outside her room.

'_Dear one, are you nervous?'_

'_Everything will change today, I'm afraid I would be outcast and I will lose some of my friends.' _She said softly

'_But you will have and I will not leave you'_

'_I know love and that is helping me. Now let's go to eat'_

We were next to the doors of the grand hall and we waited for the signal. We heard Dumbledore calling us and I opened the door. We entered the room and everybody was silent. We walked to meet Dumbledore and he smiled at us.

"As I told you yesterday, today we welcome the heirs of the houses. To the house of Hufflepouf, we welcome Neville Longbotton. To the house of Ravenclaw, we welcome Luna Lovegood. To the house of Gryffindor, we welcome Harry Potter. To the house of Slytherin, we welcome Tom Riddle and Hermione Granger. I ask the heirs and their mates to join the table prepare for them on the middle of the hall." Dumbledore said, "Also from today, Miss Malfoy-Snape is no longer part of Gryffindor but a member of the Slytherin house. I ask her new house to welcome her and to her former house to not abandon her. She is still an honorific part of our house."

We heard a groan coming from the lions and cheers from the snakes. Snape told me that she probably won half of the point for her house with her knowledge so the snakes were already celebrating. I think they are going to welcome her.

"Now, let's eat!" Dumbledore said

It was a very interesting table. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbotton, Susan Bones, Hermione Malfoy-Snape and Tom Riddle. Ironic at the least.

"So, when are you planning to get marry?" Luna asked, "We are bonding in two weeks and we are going to move to our news quarters."

"With Nevy, we decided to bond next week as we did not see a reason to wait. And you Hermione, when are you going to bond with you fiancée?" Susan asked

"I don't have any idea." Hermione said blushing

Actually, we never spoke about this. We needed to ask the founders to know if they had a plan or we can simple elope.

"We need to think about this, is not as easy as it will be with you." I said

"But you want to marry her?" Harry asked

"We are marked so the bonding was already set but it could be a good idea to make this official," I said shrugging. "So Harry, do you have plans for the future?"

"Staying alive could work nicely." He said smirking at me "probably we will have kids with the law and I was thinking in playing quiditch. And you?"

"Have many things in my head now that I had a new little thing in my life." I said

I looked at my beautiful pet and I leaned against her kissing her lips softly. I heard many gasps. Everybody was looking at me incredulous.

'_Maybe we need to give them a little show?'_ I told her.

She smirked and stood up. She jumped to my lap and crushed her lips on mine and I deepened the kiss.

'_I think we proved our point'_ she said laughing and I chuckled.

"Sorry mate but you even scarier in this way." Neville said

"Nice to know that" I laughed

"Be nice," she chastised me

'_Maybe we need to take our leave now, I think I need to teach something call respect for your mate.'_

'_Really? And "How" are you going to teach me?' _she asked me

'_Teasing you endless until you beg me to fuck you so hard that you will not be able to walk or remember you name' _I told her

'_FUCK! CAN YOU REMEMBER THAT YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONES SPEAKING PARSEL TONGUE!'_ harry yelled '_Take a room and let us eat in peace. Mione I will go your room this evening, so tell this pervert to stop assaulting you at eight pm.'_

'_Sorry Harry.' _She said blushing_ 'we got use to speak freely and we forgot about you, we will be more carefully. Come diner with us tonight. Tom will behave.'_

'_Hey, do not speak like that' _I said pouting

"Now I saw everything. The Dark Lord pouting after a muggleborn is the last thing I thought I could ever see. Ok, after saw him snogging her in the Great Hall, everything is possible" Draco said. "What were you talking about that made Harry yelled like this?"

"He was remembering us that he speak parsel tongue also and that we need to speak certain things in our room. Anyway, we told him to come tonight for diner and you are invited." Hermione said.

"Are you sure is going to be ok with you?" Harry asked me

"Potter, I will not harm you. I think if I do now something against you, she would be really piss at me." I told him

"And this could bother you because…" he said

"Even if you don't believe me, I'm rather fond of your friend and I would love to get laid tonight. I think now I answered your question." I said smirking madly

"Too much information but it will be ok." He said blushing

A few hours later, we were preparing the dining room for our guest. It could be a good idea to have all the heirs here. Maybe the founders would like to see them together for the first time. I saw her winced and I worried

'_Are you ok?'_

'_I'm a little sore' _she told me

'_I think you are acting a little different the last days. Are you sure everything is ok?' _I asked her

'_I'm ok, a little tired and uncomfortable but is normal because I have three weeks before the NEWTs and I will be ok after that.'_

'_Did you start to think what do you want to do after the graduation or when do you want us to take the bonds?' _I asked her

'_No really but I will' _she said kissing me softly_._

Everything was ready, she ordered food and drinks and I called the founders who will be here after the diner. Is better to have the meeting in the living room near the hearth. They arrived at seven pm and we started to eat. I was sitting in the head of the table with Hermione on my right and Harry on my left.

"So, do you think that as the heirs of the founder we have a role to play in our world?" Neville asked

"Yes, I think the founders wants to talk about how to fix my mistakes. Salazar explained to us that the entire problem with blood was a misunderstanding created by a mad wizard on the beginning of the 15 century and that we need to correct this." I said

"If we correct this, what will happen to our world and the muggleborns? Are they going to be forbidden to our world?" Harry asked

"No, they told us that in fact, there are only magical or no magical people. If you take Hermione, she is the heir of Salazar but she comes for a line of non-magical people. In the end, we have people who can activate their magic and people who can't." I said

"This means that we grew up believing in bullshit?" Draco asked

"Even worst I acted on that shit and convinced people to do the cruelest things for nothing. Many people suffered for my fault and the founders told me that I could be forgotten if I correct the mistakes I made." I said softly

"Do not overthink this. You believed what they told you and it is done. Now we need to find a solution," Luna said.

"Thanks. Now if we are done with the diner, we can go to the living room." I said

We stood up and we were moving out of the room when I heard a little moan behind me.

"Hermione, are you coming?" I asked her

"Oh, yes, I'm coming with you" she said standing up and starting to walk. She made two steps before looking at me, closing her eyes and passing out.

"Potter, Stay here with the other, I need to take her to hospital wing" I yelled while carrying her in my arms.


	11. News

I do not own Harry Potter

HerPOV

I woke up in a different room. My head was spinning and I felt dizzy. I tried to remember the last thing that happened and I realized that I was in Severus's room. I opened my eyes and saw Tom talking with my brothers.  
>"Love, are you feeling better? Tom asked me.<br>"Just dizzy. What happened?"

"You passed out in our room and Severus told me to come here to heal you." Tom told me.  
>"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked worriedly.<br>"We just know that you are okay. We wanted to wait until you woke up to search deeper. Do you want to go to Poppy or you want me to check?" Sev asked.  
>"I want you to check please" I told him.<br>"Alright, let me check. I need you to stay calm and relax. I will proceed with some tests. First, I want you to tell me how you feel and what you felt before you passed out?" he asked me.

"For the last week I have felt tired and sometimes I just felt so dizzy that I needed to sit or lay down. Today, I felt the dizziness and my head was hurting all day long." I told him.

"Did you eat properly the last day?" he asked.

"Not really, the usual food bothers me, the smell is wrong, and I'm having different things that I crave to eat." I told him.

He was thinking and looking at me. He started to mutter and he was starting to look worried.

"Sis, I need to run a simple test and afterward I will give you an answer, or maybe you will know it as usual." He said smirking.

He put his wand next to my stomach and started to mutter some incantations that were unknown to me but felt familiar at the same time. A silver light left his wand and touched my body. I felt something warm inside me and a beautiful silver glow started to shimmer on my stomach.

"Oh dear, now we need to talk," Lucius said. "Tom, are you alright? Severus, I think we need some help here."

Tom was standing looking at me, completely frozen and my brothers were trying to make him sit. I did not know what was happening and, getting up, I took his head in my hands and tried to take him out of his reverie.

'_Love, can you hear me? If there something wrong, we will face this together,' _I told him.

'_Sorry, I guess I was in shock. Let's speak English for the sake of your brothers, but thank you for helping me,' _he said. "Sorry I was lost in my thoughts for some minutes. I think she doesn't understand what happened, so we need to tell her carefully."

"Care to tell me what is going on?" I said.

"Sister, sit down and we will explain to you," Severus said.

"Okay," I said, sitting down next to Tom.

"Dear, the name of the spell Severus used on you is 'Revelabit Graviditate'. Maybe you can understand what this means." Tom said.

I was overwhelmed. I put my hands on my belly, caressing it, and I felt some tears falling down my cheek. Tom took me in his arms kissing my head.

"Tom, I don't think you need to worry about how she feels about having your kid. Just look at her, she is already glowing!" Lucius said smiling at me.

"I'm just a little sad that my baby will not be related to you but to a family that cast me out." I said.

"If you want, he or she can be related to us." Severus said.

"How?" I asked.

"We can make a blood adoption. That would bond you and your baby to us, making us your family," Lucius said. "But you have to know that your body will change to make you more like us."

"This could be interesting because I always wondered what we could get from a mix of your houses. I would agree with this if it is what you want," Tom told me.

"I would like to do it. You are very special to me," I said smiling. "How can we do this?"

"Just let me prepare everything and we will do it now," Severus said, leaving the room.

"You will be my little sis in every way now and nobody will bother you again." Lucius said.

Severus entered the room carrying a bowl and a dagger. He put them in the coffee table and asked to Lucius and me to come near him.

"I need a little of your blood to mix before we commence. Are you sure about this? After we do this, you will not be able to change it. You have to remember that not everybody will love this." Severus said.

"I want to do this, just do it," I told him.

He put his hand over the bowl, cut his hand, and passed the dagger to Lucius who repeated the action before giving me the dagger. I looked at them and put the dagger next to my skin. It was cold and it hurt when I cut my hand letting it rest over the bowl near their hands. They began to recite the spells for the bonding and I felt my body changing as it could with the polyjuice. After some minutes, they stopped speaking and looked at me with warm eyes.

"You need to see this, come," Tom said.

I came near the big mirror that Tom charmed from a chair. I was looking at a very beautiful girl, a little taller than I was before the bond, with white hair and very beautiful black eyes. She was as slender as I was, maybe her boobs were a little bigger.

"Is that me?" I asked.

"Yes, you have my eyes and my pale skin, but yours look like ivory," Severus said, smiling softly.

"And you have my straight hair and I can see my smirk growing on you, young lady." Lucius said, looking at me smugly.

He was right; I was smirking at the thought of breakfast tomorrow in the great hall. Somebody was calling on the door and Severus answered.

"Severus, we have a meeting with the Order on the hall. They want to see that Hermione is okay. They heard that she passed out and Moody is driving everybody crazy. Can you come here with Lucius and Hermione? Tell Tom to stay on his room. We need to speak with Moody alone," Albus said.

"I will try, but I do not promise anything and I will not put myself on the end of his wand for Moody." Severus said, "We will be there in ten minutes."

He looked at me before he spoke to Tom.

"I know that you are not happy about this; just remember that she is our sister and that we will protect her. The baby she is carrying will allow your line to go on and our lines as well. I would never allow Moody to harm mine," Severus said.

"She is a Malfoy by law and blood; we will protect her because she is ours now!" Lucius said looking at my eyes.

Tom looked at me uneasy and nodded. He was not happy but he knew they were right.

'_You can go with them, but if you feel uncomfortable you will call me at once. Please try to understand that you are carrying my baby inside you now,'_ He said softly.

'_I will. Can you prepare a bath for us, and I will make up for you later?'_ I told him smiling at him. "Let's go brothers. The faster we arrive, the faster we can leave. Go home, babe."

We went to the hall, Severus and Lucius holding my hands. They were protecting me. When we arrived, they entered before me and told me to wait until they called me. They said the Order would be in shock after my adoption.

"Lucius, is Hermione here?" Albus said.

"Yes, Albus; we only asked her to wait outside before we tell you a decision we made minutes ago," Lucius said.

"What did you do now?" Moody asked.

"We adopted her as our sister, and today she asked us to be bonded to her with a blood bind," Severus said.

"Did you accept?" Arthur asked.

"Of course. She is our little sister after all; we wanted to tell you before she entered that she has changed physically and is more like a Malfoy and a Snape now. Sis, can you come in?" Severus called.

I entered the room and they were gaping at me.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry it is me. I know I look different, but I wanted to be related to my brothers, not to a family that disowned me for being magical," I said.

"We are your family dear," Molly said.

"You were always dear to me and now I have two brothers who will be by my side."

"They only did this because they wanted to please their master!" Ron yelled.

"No, if you look at the papers of adoptions, they were crafted a week before the ritual. I had spoken with Severus about her need of protection if a death eater got her. We never thought that Tom could get her. After today, she asked to make this and we accepted because we love our sister," Lucius said.

"I feel there is something you are not telling. Anyway, why did you pass out today? Are you ill?" Albus asked.

I looked at my brothers and Severus held me while Lucius took my hand. The rest was looking at our embrace frowning.

"Severus ran a test today and we found out that I'm one week pregnant," I said softly.

"As I said, a whore!" Moody said.

Severus put me into Harry's arms and, with Lucius, pushed Moody against the wall.

"You will never again insult her like this. She is our sister and nobody will hurt her!" Lucius yelled.

"Just be thankfully that Tom did as she asked him and stayed at home, because if he was here you would be discovering the true meaning of the word pain!" Severus answered.

"It is a little late for that. I'm already here." Tom said menacing. _'I told you to call me if you need me! Why did you keep me out like this?'_

'_Tom, she did not have the time. She was trying to contact you before, but her brothers defended her. Please, she needs you to be calm. Take her home and we will deal with the asshole,' _Harry said.

"Albus, I don't want the fool near my witch again, I do not care that he is a member of your order. She is carrying my baby, who is the heir of the houses Slytherin, Malfoy, Snape and Riddle. We will protect her so next time he could be hurt badly," Tom said. "Now I want to prepare the bonding as soon as possible, and I want her to move into my house tonight."

"Yes, I think that would be for the best. Hermione, Tom, I want to congratulate both of you on the good news and we can talk tomorrow with the founders to prepare for your wedding. Now just go rest and I will deal with them," Albus said.

"We will stay here to represent our houses. Take her to your house and I will bring her things later. She needs to rest. Little one, go rest and we will be there soon," Severus said kissing my head. "We will ask Ginny to come to see you tomorrow."

I said goodbye and we left, leaving them with the discussion about how to handle the ward and the death eater who were too mad to control themselves.


End file.
